The Honor of House Slytherin: Part One
by bluewolf545
Summary: Harry Potter Books 1-4 AU starting with Harry arriving at the platform where Harry ends up in Slytherin. Not a Dark!Harry fic. This story is about how Harry discovers himself as a Slytherin and helps prove that Slytherin is not only a House of dark wizards— there is honor to be found in House Slytherin. Focuses a lot on inter-House friendships. Neville is also a main character :)
1. The Journey from Platform

**YEAR ONE**

 **Chapter 1- The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-quarters**

 **Disclaimer:** the awesome world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone- I'm back! It's been over 2 years since I last updated this story- I'm sorry for everyone I kept waiting but I'm back for real now! The first five chapters are still mostly the same with a few grammatical and minor plot errors fixed and chapter six is new. And this time around I've worked ahead so I can make sure to be able to update every 2-3 weeks even if my life gets busy.

For those of you who are new to the story- welcome! This will encompass the first four years of Harry at Hogwarts (books 1-4) and I plan to continue this in part two which will be books 5-7 (but it will take a while). This fanfic is canon through the beginning of the Sorcerer's Stone EXCEPT that Harry never met Malfoy in the robe shop and therefore Hagrid never mentioned to Harry that Voldemort and co. were in Slytherin (Harry's ignorance of the Houses is important in my story).

This first chapter actually doesn't contain any Slytherin action but don't worry the rest of the story will have an abundance of our green and silver friends (and enemies). And forewarning- there will be some Ron bashing in this story. I don't have anything against Ron but I don't think my version of Slytherin Harry and Ron would have got along and Ron plays an important role as childhood "antagonist" to Harry in this story. So sorry for the Ron fans out there. As for other non-Slytherin characters- don't worry Harry will have many friends not in his House. In fact, you'll meet two of them in this chapter. ENJOY!

PREVIOUSLY FROM THE SORCORER'S STONE: _"Well, there you are boy. Platform nine – platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"_

 _He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all._

" _Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone._

And ask Harry did. Unfortunately, no one had ever heard of platform nine and three-quarters or of any train called the Hogwarts Express. When a helpful man asked Harry what country his destination was, Harry realized he didn't even know where Hogwarts was— it could be in Siberia for all Harry knew.

Starting to feel panicked, Harry paused a second to get himself together. He realized how odd he must have looked, a skinny kid dressed in baggy clothes standing alone with a huge trunk and a snowy owl, of all things. Of course, it was that moment that Harry realized he didn't have any normal money, only his wizarding money from Gringotts, so he was well and truly stranded. He supposed he could always try to contact Hagrid using Hedwig— only he had never actually sent mail by owl before.

Realizing he had to do something, Harry turned around and stepped purposely back into the throng, determined to find someone who knew where his platform was—Harry didn't see the large boy awkwardly stumbling towards him until it was too late.

— _CRASH—_

All of a sudden, Harry found himself sprawled across the floor with a rather wide, unfamiliar body on top of him. As Harry tried to reorient himself, he heard a voice, seeming to belong to the person currently on top of him, shout excitedly, "Trevor!"

Harry heard another voice, sounding like that of an elderly woman, somewhere off to his left.

"Oh look what you've done now you foolish boy!" scolded the voice.

Suddenly, Harry felt the boy being lifted off him, allowing him a view of his accidental attacker. The boy appeared to be about Harry's age with a rather heavyset body, very round face, wide blue eyes and rather large front teeth. He appeared to be clutching a toad and his entire face was slowly turning the color of a tomato. Clutching his shoulder was a rather severe looking elderly woman, wearing a very large hat with what appeared to be a stuffed pheasant on top and clutching some kind of huge, scaled handbag.

"I - I – I'm s-sss-so sor- rr-ry, " the boy stammered quickly. "I di-didn't see y-you there."

The boy then leaned down and offered Harry a hand, helping pull him, rather clumsily, to his feet.

"It's alright" Harry assured him. "It's really crowded in here and I honestly wasn't paying attention."

"Yes, yes it's absolutely packed with Muggles, as always," the elderly woman murmured. "You'll have to excuse my grandson he is really quite clumsy at times but he means well."

Harry's heart leapt. She had said Muggles— maybe she and her grandson were here for the Hogwarts Express and could help him!

"I'm sorry did you say muggles?" Harry asked quickly.

"What? No you must have misheard me dear—" the woman muttered distractedly. Before she could drag her grandson back into the throng, Harry lightly grabbed her coat sleeve.

"No you misunderstood me. I'm looking for the Hogwarts Express but I can't find it and was hoping you might be able to help me" Harry interrupted quickly, finishing with a hopeful smile.

The elderly witch stopped and gazed at Harry intently for a few seconds.

"What's your name dear?" she asked kindly, with a knowing look in her eye.

"Harry Potter"

The boy gasped loudly. "Wow you're really Harry Potter? Th-That's fantastic!" He exclaimed with a shy smiled, jerking upright suddenly and almost losing his grip on his toad.

"My name is Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville, a first year like yourself. I knew your parents through my son, Frank, and was truly sorry to hear of their fate. You did the wizarding world a real favor Mr. Potter and it would be our pleasure to help you," the elderly witch declared. "Wouldn't it Neville?"

"Yes, of course!" Neville quickly agreed with his grandmother, bobbing his head up and down and offering Harry a large but slightly nervous smile.

"Thanks, that'd be great" Harry stated.

Harry then grabbed his trolley with his trunk and Hedwig and proceeded to follow Mrs. Longbottom and her grandson towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The elderly Longbottom stopped suddenly and addressed Harry.

"To get to platform nine and three quarters you have to simply walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. It's understandable if you're nervous. Why don't you and Neville go through together since it's his first time as well?"

At first Harry thought he misheard— surly she didn't mean for him to walk headlong into a wall? But then Harry saw Neville's brief look of panic which quickly softened into resolve and the other boy offered Harry a questioning look.

"Sure, sounds good to me" Harry said.

At least if he ended up making a fool of himself by crashing his trolley into a wall, Neville would be in the same boat.

"On the count of three?" Harry asked the other boy. Neville nodded.

"One . . . two . . . three!"

Harry plucked up his courage and pushed his trolley towards the barrier, maintaining a fast walk. Neville followed a few seconds later, almost tripping over his trolley in his haste to not be left behind. Harry could not help but flinch as he came up to the barrier, expecting to be repelled any minute.

"It's all right Harry!" Neville's excited voice echoed to his left. "You can open your eyes now! We found the train and we didn't die!"

"Of course you didn't die" scolded Mrs. Longbottom. "Don't be overly dramatic Neville, it's not becoming."

Flushing, Neville nodded quickly. Meanwhile, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. A large scarlet steam engine stood gleaming on the tracks. Various students and their families bustled about hauling trunks, owls in cages, a few holding brooms. Students bunched in groups, catching up after the summer holiday. Harry followed Neville and his grandmother as they searched for an empty train car. They found one near of the end of the train. Neville stopped to give his grandmother a hug. She wished him and Harry a good year at Hogwarts. Harry waited by the door to the train car as Neville's grandmother bombarded him with some last minute advice, and then with a cheery wave, she was off.

Neville walked over to Harry.

"Well we should probably find a seat, I mean not that we have to sit together, unless you want to, I mean-"

"That'd be great," Harry interrupted Neville's rushed words and offered the other boy a smile.

Neville followed Harry as they looked for an empty compartment. Towards the end of the train car, they came upon a compartment with only one occupant. A girl that appeared to be their age with extremely bushy brown hair had taken the seat closet to the window and appeared to be engrossed in a very large book. Harry looked at Neville questioningly, who shrugged back.

Sliding open the door, Harry stepped in and cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me, would you mind if we joined you?" Harry asked politely.

The girl looked up quickly, startled out of her book, which Harry now recognized as one of their schoolbooks, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_. Upon seeing them, she quickly stood up, straightening her school robes she walked purposely towards them and offered her hand.

"Of course not, please have a seat. My name is Hermione Granger and it's a pleasure to meet you," she declared as she firmly shook first Harry, then Neville's hands. Harry was strongly reminded of the top student in his grade and who was also class president—Hermione Granger gave off a very intense vibe. "And who are you?"

"Neville Longbottom," Neville answered quietly, he seemed a bit intimidated by Hermione.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I've read about you," Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"You have?" said Harry, surprised and a little unnerved that he was in a book.

"Oh yes!" Hermione replied enthusiastically. "You're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twenty-first Century_."

"Really?" replied Harry. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Harry quickly took a seat opposite Hermione, Neville choosing to sit beside him.

"Well you are rather famous aren't you? I mean, of course there are books on you. Why are you so surprised?" Hermione asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Um, I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle and they don't know about magic. They're Muggles so I didn't even know I was famous or that magic was real until I got my letter," Harry admitted.

"Really? That makes sense. I grew up with Muggles too. I mean my parents are Muggles, dentists actually. I was really worried I'd be behind so I've been reading every book I could get my hands on, after I read all of our school books first, of course," Hermione explained. "What about you Neville, did you grow up in the wizarding world?"

"Yeah. I grew up with my Gran and she's a witch. My Great Aunt and Uncle and other family all are too as far as I know." Neville answered.

"Wow! That must have been interesting. I have so many questions . . . "and Hermione certainly wasn't exaggerating, she did have a lot of questions. She interrogated Neville about everything from how wizarding families cleaned house to what he knew about the wizarding government, which apparently was called the Ministry of Magic. At first, Neville seemed taken back by Hermione's rapid-fire questions. Harry got the impression Neville wasn't used to talking a lot or being the focus of attention. However, he seemed to warm up to Hermione's honest and friendly curiosity. Harry himself was fascinated to learn about the world that he might have been a part of, if his parents hadn't been murdered.

Eventually, Hermione's quest for knowledge was interrupted when a kind, portly witch pushing a trolley loaded with sweets opened the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head, pointing to a lunch box she had under her seat. Neville flushed. Apparently, he had left his money in his trunk, which was stowed under the train car. Harry, however, was starving and currently had more pocket change than he had ever possessed previously in his life.

"I'll take some of everything," Harry said.

Harry was very excited about his hoard because most of it was sweets like those that he had never seen before. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and a variety of other treats Harry had never heard of. Harry offered some to Neville.

"No, I sh-shouldn't Harry. You bought it—" Neville started to mumble.

"I insist. There is no way I can eat all this and if it makes you uncomfortable you could always owe me one," Harry suggested firmly. "You can have some too, if you want, Hermione."

"No thanks," Hermione said pleasantly.

Harry and Neville quickly dove into the sweets. Hermione proceeded to unpack her lunch of some sort of sandwich, carrot sticks, an apple and some whole grain crackers. She gave the boys a slightly disapproving look but didn't actually comment on the total lack of nutritional value of their meal.

Upon opening a chocolate frog, Harry was surprised to find a picture of what he assumed was a wizard.

"What's this?" Harry asked Neville.

"Oh- that's a chocolate frog card. They're collectable. They all have a picture of a famous witch or wizard on them. There is information about the person on the back," Neville informed him around a mouthful of Pumpkin Pasty.

Harry looked closer at the picture. It was of a rather intimidating wizard with cold grew eyes and it said Salazar Slytherin underneath the photo. Turning the card over Harry read—

 _Salazar Slytherin was the founder of Slytherin House at Hogwarts. He was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pure-blood supremacy._

Slytherin House at Hogwarts, Harry thought he remembered reading something about Hogwarts having Houses when he had skimmed through his new school books in his excitement after his trip to Diagon Alley. Feeling curious, Harry turned to Hermione.

"What do you know about the Houses at Hogwarts?" Harry asked her, figuring she would be more than happy to share her knowledge on the subject. He was right, of course.

"Well I read all about them in _Hogwarts A History,_ " she said. "There are four Houses, named after the four founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Each House is founded on a certain set of characteristics that that respective founder valued in his or her students. Gryffindor valued bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry, Slytherin valued ambition, cunning and resourcefulness, Hufflepuff valued hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play while Ravenclaw valued intelligence, knowledge, and wit. Each house also has a symbolic animal and set of colors. Gryffindor has the lion and its colors are red and gold, Slytherin has the snake with silver and green, Hufflepuff has the badger with yellow and black and Ravenclaw has the eagle with blue and bronze."

Hermione finally stopped to take a breath, looking quite pleased with herself. Harry had to blink a few times to sort through all the information. Looking back down at the card Harry asked, "what's pureblood supremacy mean?"

Before Hermione could answer, Neville let out a horrified gasp.

"Trevor!" he squealed. "Oh no, I can't find him. I th-thought he was in my pocket- but he's n-not and I don't ss-see him anywhere! Wh-what if he hopped out at the station- he could be lost or st-stepped on and I don't know h-how I'd ever get him to Hogwarts—"

"It's all right Neville!" Harry exclaimed, putting a comforting hand on the other boy's shoulder. "I saw Trevor in your pocket after we got on the train— he probably hopped out while were sitting out here talking and escaped when the door was opened for the trolley lady," Harry assured him.

"We can go look on the rest of the train," Hermione suggested.

Neville nodded enthusiastically and stood up quickly. Unfortunately, he stepped on his own pant leg, over balanced and fell forwards, hitting his head on the opposing seat, flailing around and ending up sprawled between the seats with most of the sweets' wrappers scattered on top of him.

Harry couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, Neville really was terribly clumsy, but he was quick to lean down to help pull Neville back onto the seat. Hermione regarded the whole affair with a raised eyebrow and a rather disapproving expression. Sighing, she stood up.

"How about I go look for the toad, since you cannot seem to stand up without causing a disaster. We're not that far away from Hogwarts either so you should probably put your robes on as well." With a softened expression, Hermione turned to Neville. "Don't worry, I promise I'll find him." And with that, she calmly exited the compartment to find Trevor the, once again, missing toad.

Neville just glanced at Harry, who shrugged, and then the two took Hermione's advice and put on their school robes. Since Harry could tell Neville was upset about his missing toad, Harry tried to help him relax by recounting the tale of how he accidentally set a Python on his horrible cousin Dudley at the zoo.

Hermione was back an hour later, Trevor in tow, although she was in a rather huffy mood. Apparently not all of the students she met on her mission to rescue Trevor had been helpful or kind. She complained at length about some rather nasty bleach blond first year with his own personal goons and a red- haired boy who had been very rude after Hermione pointed out some dirt on his nose even though she was "just trying to be helpful for goodness' sakes!"

Before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express was slowing down and pulling into the station. Harry felt excitement and nervousness battle for dominance in his gut. They were finally here!

Harry quickly walked outside the train into the chilly night air, Hermione and Neville following behind him. They were on a small platform teaming with many other students. Suddenly Harry heard a familiar voice, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here." Harry beamed when he recognized Hagrid, gesturing for all the first years to gather around him.

"Whoa," Neville gasped with wide eyes. "He's huge."

"That's Hagrid, he's the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," Harry informed them, excited he was actually able to share useful information. Hagrid spotted him and gave him a huge smile. Harry smiled and waved back, happy to see a familiar face.

The trio joined the other first years gathering around Hagrid. Once all the first years were present, they followed Hagrid around the bend. Several gasps were heard as Hogwarts came into view. Across a large, dark lake stood a huge castle, the lights from the windows shining brightly in the darkness. Harry thought it was the most impressive thing he had ever seen.

"Here we are," Hagrid said, stopping by a fleet of small boats on the edge of the lake. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Harry ended up in a boat at the back of the fleet with Neville, Hermione, and a red haired boy he didn't know. As their boated floated across the lake, seemingly out of its own accord, the red haired boy spotted Hermione.

"Oh, it's you," he said rather rudely.

Based on the disdainful look Hermione sent him, Harry realized this must be the red haired boy she had been complaining about on the train.

"Well don't try and sound pleasant, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," Hermione said cuttingly.

The red haired boy's faced suddenly matched his hair.

"What's your problem?" he asked angrily.

"I don't see why you have to be so rude!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Neville shared a look. Neville looked extremely uncomfortable. Harry just wished they could wait to argue with each other until Harry was no longer stuck in a small boat with them on a very large and deep looking lake.

"Rude? I'm not the once who came barging in and interrupting a perfectly decent game of—"

"—oh well I'm sorry if I threw off your chess game but I was trying to—"

"—NO ONE CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID TOAD!"

"WHY YOU COMPLETE—"

But Harry never got to find out what Hermione might have called the red haired boy. During the argument, Neville had taken Trevor out of his pocket and started stroking him, probably to stay calm. However, it seemed Trevor the toad liked shouting even less than Neville because he jumped out of Neville's hand and into the lake. Neville, panicking, scrambled to the side of the boat and leaned over— too far over. Harry tried to grab him but he was too late and Neville fell into the lake. Unfortunately, Neville tried to hold onto the side of the boat and the whole thing flipped, dumping Harry, Hermione and the red haired boy into the freezing black water.

*** **Author's note** : Oh Neville! 3 So there it is- my first chapter of my first fanfiction ever (now re-edited). I'm so excited and I hoped you enjoyed it. Random side note- the info on the back of Salazar Slytherins card is not mine— I it found it on Pottermore wiki. I may exaggerate Neville's clumsiness a bit in this story but I think it just makes him more endearing.

 **Next chapter- the Sorting Hat**! Finally, we'll meet the Slytherins!


	2. The Sorting Hat

**YEAR ONE**

 **Chapter 2- The Sorting Hat**

 **Disclaimer:** the awesome world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me

 **Author's note:** Here we will finally meet some Slytherins! I tried to include as many cannon Slytherins as possible, those I remembered from the books and others I found using Harry Potter wikia (which I realize may not be very accurate). I also included my own OC Slytherins because yay! more Slytherins that's why Also most of the Slytherins will be a bit OC from the books because this is my own take on the original story. Also the ages of certain not Harry's year Slytherins were unclear to me so I made the ages that I needed them for my story. And may I just say that my version of Theodore Nott (Theo) is one of my favorite characters in this story! And I imagine Theo looks like a young Dylan O'Brien if you were wondering. Also just to be clear all of Harry's knowledge about the Houses comes from his discussion with Hermione— he never talked with Hagrid about it so he has NO IDEA that Slytherin was home to many dark wizards including Voldemort.

LAST TIME: _Unfortunately, Neville tried to hold onto the side of the boat and the whole thing flipped, dumping Harry, Hermione and the red haired boy into the freezing black water._

The lake was freezing. Harry felt disoriented, unable to tell up from down or right from left while surrounded by the dark, frigid water. On reflex, Harry went to inhale but got a mouthful of lake water instead. Before he could suffocate, Harry felt something large, slimly and tentacle-like grab him around the waist. Suddenly, Harry burst out of the water, still in the gripe of the mysterious giant tentacle. Worried that he had escaped drowning only to be eaten by some form of horrible sea monster, Harry began to struggle violently in an attempt to loosen the monster's grip. Suddenly the grip loosened, and Harry was dropped onto the floor of one of the boats.

"Yeh alrigh' there Harry?" Hagrid asked, looking down at Harry with a concerned expression.

Teeth chattering, Harry simply nodded, needing a moment to adjust to his no longer threatening surroundings.

"Wha-what was that thing Hagrid?" Harry asked, shivering violently in his wet clothes. "Are the others alright?"

"Yeh mean wha' pulled yeh outta the lake? That's the giant squid, lived in this lake long as I know," Hagrid replied. "Real helpful when it wants ter be. As for yer friends—"

"Harry, oh Harry I'm so-sooo ss-sorry!" Neville's voice suddenly interrupted Hagrid. The round faced boy poked his head around Hagrid, looking just as cold and miserable as Harry felt, if not more so. "I di-didn't mean to, I swear! I wasn't thinking, I just s-saw Trevor jump out and everyone was sh-shouting and—"

"Its fine Neville," Harry sighed. "You didn't mean to. At least tell me you got your toad?"

"Y-yes, he's in my pocket and I'm not going to l-loose him again I sw-swear!" Neville swore vehemently.

Somehow, Harry doubted that but he was too cold and miserable to form a reply. Instead, he turned his head, eyes scanning the boat for Hermione and the red haired boy.

As if he knew whom Harry was looking for, Hagrid pointed to two other boats next to Hagrid's where Harry could see a soaking Hermione and an equally drenched red haired boy being checked over by the other students in the boats.

"Well, I figure that's enough of an adventure fer yeh, Harry?" Hagrid teased with a chuckle. "Alrigh' everyone, settle down, "he continued, now addressing all the first years. "Lemme get yeh all inside before anythin' else too excitin' happens."

And so the boats once again began floating calmly across the lake. This time, Neville sat very still and they managed to reach the shore and disembark without any more disasters, much to Harry's relief. The first years, included the four soaking students from Harry's boat, followed Hagrid up a flight of stone steps to a huge pair of oak doors. The doors were already open and a very stern looking witch was waiting for them, her arms folded across her chest and a frown upon her face.

"Hagrid, what took you so long? Everyone is already here and ready to begin," she demanded.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that Professor McGonagall, had a few o' the firs' years take a tumble inter the lake. They're alrigh' now though" Hagrid explained, gesturing to the four soaking wet students behind him. Harry felt his face flush scarlet when the witch's stern gaze felt upon him, and he was acutely aware of the water dripping off him and creating a puddle on the floor. Neville let out a rather pathetic sounding sneeze and the witch's gaze seemed to soften for a moment, but the kinder expression was gone so fast Harry thought he might have imagined it.

"Well it couldn't be helped then, I suppose," she sighed. "I'll take it from here Hagrid."

With a nod at the professor, Hagrid flashed Harry one last smile before leaving the first years and heading farther inside the castle.

"Come along first years. Follow me," Professor McGonagall called as she turned and strode purposefully into the castle. The first years scrambled to keep up with her. They followed her into a huge entrance hall. Flaming torches hung on the wall, and up ahead Harry could see a huge marble staircase that seemed to glow in the torchlight. They stopped before another pair of large double doors. Professor McGonagall turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term feast has already begun and due to your late arrival we don't have time for the usual introductions. To be brief, you will form two lines and follow me into the Great Hall. Before you may take your seats, you will be sorted into one of the four great Houses of Hogwarts, which are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. While you are here, your House is your family. The House with the most points at the end of the year will win the House Cup. Each of you will play a role in this because your triumphs will earn your House points and your rule breaking will lose your House points. I'm sure everyone one of you will strive to be a credit to your House," she stated firmly.

"Form up," she called and the first years scrambled to form two lines. Harry ended up standing behind Hermione with Neville to his left. He felt panicked— he wasn't ready! Also, Professor McGonagall had not mentioned how they would be sorted. Harry hoped they wouldn't have to do some kind of test because between his nerves, his frozen and soaked state and his general lack of magical knowledge he was sure he would fail. They couldn't send him back to the Dursleys, right?

However, Harry didn't have much time to worry because they were already marching into the Great Hall and its splendor made Harry temporarily forget his troubles. Hundreds of candles floated above four long tables filled with merrily chatting students. Also dotted among the students were strange slivery beings. Upon further inspection, Harry realized they must be ghosts! Looking up, Harry realized the Great Hall didn't really have a ceiling. Instead, it looked as if the night sky with all its glittering stars hovered above the hall. At the far end of the Great Hall was a raised dais with a long table at which many adults, whom Harry assumed were professors, sat. At the center of this table sat a very old man with long white hair and a matching long white beard. He wore half-moon spectacles and was smiling slightly. Based on his central positon Harry assumed this was the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Harry remembered Hagrid's fond words of the Headmaster he clearly respected.

The first years stopped in the middle isle between the long tables in front of where the Professors were sitting. On a stool, someone had placed a very old looking and rather ragged pointed hat. Suddenly, the hat spoke:

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Immediately, Harry felt a strong sense of relief— all he had to do was put on a hat! He watched as Professor McGonagall went to stand next to stool and proceeded to unroll a rather long scroll. After clearing her throat, she said, "When I call your name, you will come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your House."

"Abbot, Hannah!" McGonagall called out. Harry watched as a small girl with blond pigtails walked quickly up to sit on the stool. McGonagall placed the old hat on her head. Nothing happened for a few moments and then the hat bellowed— "HUFFLEPUFF!" Little Hannah then proceeded to join her cheering and clapping new housemates.

The rest of the sorting continued on the same. Harry didn't really pay attention, his wet clothes were making him uncomfortable and he was starting to feel nervous again. What if the hat refused to place him? Harry would rather die than return to the Dursleys for good. After having glimpsed a life outside of Number 4 Privet Drive, returning to live there would be nothing short of torture.

Harry's musings were interrupted when Professor McGonagall called out a familiar name. "Granger, Hermione!"

Harry watched as Hermione walked calmly up to the stool. Even with her robes and hair soaking wet Harry thought he looked remarkably put together. Only a small tremor in her left hand betrayed her nervousness. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, there was a pause, and—

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Beaming, Hermione went to join the cheering Gryffindors.

Several students later, it was Neville's turn and Harry once again paid attention to the sorting. Harry was not at all surprised when Neville tripped on his way to the stool. Neville managed to pull himself back to his feet, while blushing furiously, and scrambled to sit on the stool. His whole body appeared to be shaking slightly. With a raised eyebrow, McGonagall dropped the hat on Neville's head. The hat seemed to take a long time with Neville, but finally it shouted—

"GRYFFINDOR!"

With a huge grin on his face, Neville ran towards the Gryffindor table, only to be called back by Professor McGonagall because he hadn't taken the Sorting Hat off his head. Harry chuckled along with the rest of the Great Hall. However, Harry was pleased for Neville, at least his waiting was over!

While the next few students were sorted, Harry tried to remember what Hermione and the talking hat had said about the four Houses. Gryffindor, the House Hermione and Neville were now a part of, was for the brave, if he remembered correctly. It might be nice to be in Gryffindor, if only because Harry would be with Neville and Hermione. Despite the many accidents that seemed to happen around Neville, Harry liked his cheerful and open personality. Hermione seemed really smart and Harry figured having a friend like her would be both enjoyable and very useful. Ravenclaw had been about intelligence, Hufflepuff had something to do with hard work while Slytherin was for the ambitious. Harry was no stranger to hard work and liked to think he was brave, after all he had survived with the Dursleys for nearly eleven years. Harry didn't know about intelligence— he had always had to dumb himself down in school because if he did better than Dudley he would get in trouble with his Aunt and Uncle, and Dudley himself was about as intelligent as a rock. As for ambition, Harry had never really thought about having ambitions before— he had been too focused on surviving the Dursleys. Before Harry could dwell on the issue anymore, he heard Professor McGonagall say his name— it was his turn!

Taking a deep breathe, Harry walked towards the stool. For such a short distance, it seemed to take Harry an eternity to reach the stool. The whole time, Harry was hyperaware of his drenched clothing and a multitude of voices murmuring his name.

"Did she say Harry Potter?"

"Look, it's the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Harry Potter at Hogwarts!"

"Why is he wet?"

Finally, Harry reached the stool and the hat was placed over his head. It was large and the hat fell down to cover his eyes, blocking his view of the many faces in the Great Hall that were craning to get a better look at him.

"Hmm," said a quiet voice in Harry's ear. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage and a sharp mind as well. No aversion to hard work and a very loyal heart, I see. Great talent and power, oh yes. A thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting . . . but where to put you?"

Was the hat asking his opinion? Harry didn't know! All of the Houses sounded fine to him— anywhere would be better than the Dursleys. What did he want? Harry wasn't sure— well, he was sure about one thing. Harry was tired of being bullied, of letting other people push him around. What Harry had seen of the wizarding world had made Harry want to see so much more. Harry wanted to be free to make his own way and he didn't want anyone or anything to stand in his way again. Harry just wanted to be able to be his own person, finally!

As if the hat could read his thoughts, perhaps it could, the hat spoke again, "Well, if you're sure— better be – SLYTHERIN!"

The hat bellowed the last word out to the rest of the Great Hall. The Great Hall was dead silent for a second and Harry wondered if he had just imagined the Sorting Hat's announcement. Then, clapping started from the far right. Harry removed the hat and got down quickly, hurrying towards the Slytherin table. Harry couldn't help but feel his greeting was less enthusiastic than previous ones– but surely, he was imaging that right? Why wouldn't the students of House Slytherin be excited to have him? Needing reassurance, Harry looked towards the front of the Great Hall as he walked to join his new housemates. Finding Hagrid, who was clapping politely, Harry saw that Hagrid had a small frown on his face and his eyes were rather wide. Feeling unnerved, Harry turned his gaze downwards and picked up his pace. What on Earth was going on?

"Over here Harry" called a voice belonging to one of the older students at the Slytherin table.

Harry quickly took the open seat and offered the older boy a smile.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Harry Potter," he said kindly, offering Harry a hand to shake. "My name is Terence Higgs, I'm a sixth year and a Prefect for Slytherin."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry sincerely, relaxing due to Terence's friendly nature. Terence was slim with cropped sandy hair and calm blue eyes. Harry had no idea was a "Prefect" was but didn't want to ruin the moment by asking a possibly dumb question.

"This is Marcus Flint," Terence continued, gesturing to the rather large and menacing boy sitting on Terence's left. "He's also a Prefect, although he's a year lower than me, and he's captain of the Quidditch team. I'm a Chaser on the team as well. Maybe you'll play for the House team when you're older, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and offered Marcus a smile, but the older boy just sort of glared at him and then turned his attention back to the sorting.

"Don't worry," Terence assured him, "Marcus just takes a bit to warm up to people. He not half as scary as he seems— unless you get on his bad side," Terence finished with a teasing smile and patted Harry on the back.

Harry smiled back and was distracted as the Slytherin table burst into cheers. They cheered much louder than they had cheered for him, Harry couldn't help notice with a small amount of bitterness. Apparently, Blaise Zabini had become a Slytherin. Harry watched, curiously, as the tall, dark skinned boy walked calmly over to sit across from Harry. Before Harry could introduce himself, he heard the Headmaster begin to speak.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts!" Albus Dumbledore declared, smiling broadly. "Before we begin our wonderful feast, I have a few words I'd like to share with you. They are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

"Erm, is he – a bit mad?" Harry asked Terence uncertainly.

"Oh, definitely," came a haughty voice from his right. Turning, Harry found a pug-nosed girl whom he recognized as a fellow first year. "The old man's totally senile, it's no wonder this place is going downhill," she continued loftily.

"And he's super old! I mean he's sort of gross, you know?" put in the girl sitting to the right of the first speaker. "I'm Daphne, by the way, Daphne Greengrass," she continued as she smiled at Harry. "This is Pansy," she said, referring to the pug-nosed girl.

A bit put off by their insulting of Dumbledore, it took Harry a moment to respond.

"Oh— erm— it's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

"We know," Daphne giggled. Pansy just rolled her eyes, looking rather unimpressed.

"Hey you, scar guy— wait— Potter! Could you pass me a roll— that'd be fantastic," interrupted a voice from a weedy first year with caramel colored eyes and short brown hair who was sitting next to Blaise. Harry was distracted and couldn't help but let out a gasp as he realized the plates on the table had become full of the most delicious looking food Harry had ever seen. And there was so much of it— whole roasted chickens, turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, heaping platters of stuffing, green beans— it was more food than Harry had ever seen in his life!

"Hello? Potter, Harry, still waiting for the bread over here. Um, Harry . . . scar guy . . . glasses . . . dude with the messy hair? Come on man, it's really not that complicated!" the other first year continued, clearly growing impatient.

"Oh, sorry, I was distracted— not used to food just appearing out of know where," Harry explained sheepishly as he passed the rolls.

"Well it's not like it appeared out of nowhere. It was transported magically from the kitchens, obviously. But I guess it would be new for you since you were raised by Muggles, right Harry?" Pansy inquired, turning her nose up at the mention of living with Muggles.

"Oh, you were raised by Muggles— that must have been awful!" Daphne gushed sympathetically.

Feeling uncomfortable, Harry shrugged and was surprisingly saved by the impatient bread-loving first year sitting across from Pansy.

"Just ignore them Harry, Pansy's a notorious gossip with a heart of ice and Daphne's got the brains of a drowned rabbit. I'm sure you'll catch on quick enough and even if you don't there no way you can be as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle, the two meathead first years sitting down there with king Malfoy by the way. I mean, you're famous and stuff so you'll probably be fine. Worst case scenario you look like an idiot sometimes, which, in my humble opinion, isn't really that much of a tragedy. Worse things, you know?" the other boy said very quickly, while chewing on a roll.

"Whatever, you're such a killjoy Nott," Pansy scoffed.

"Killjoy? You're kidding, right? I mean, I think I bring huge amounts of joy to loads of people, they're just usually too dull or stupid to notice. And I'm Theo, by the way. Well my full name's Theodore Nott but I go by Theo. Shorter names are better, easier to remember and less effort to say," Theo said, directing a spastic wave in Harry's direction.

"Nice to meet you Theo," Harry offered, bemused by the other boy's constant stream of chatter. Theo gave Harry a nod and returned to stuffing his face. Blaise gave Theo a rather offended look at his appalling manners and leaned away from him.

"Don't worry Harry, it's not your fault you were raised by Muggles. If you have any questions I'll always be happy to help," Terence offered with a smile.

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully. Looking pass Terence towards the other end of the Slytherin table he noticed one of the ghosts was sitting by the rest of his fellow Slytherin first years, who did not seem too thrilled at the arrangements. The ghost had chains on his wrists and ankles and a strange silvery substance, which Harry realized was blood, dripping from multiple wounds. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the Bloody Baron, our House ghost. Every House has one. I know he looks frightening but he usually likes us Slytherins. He's a great help if you're ever lost, since he's been here basically forever. Not to mention he's pretty much the only person who can control Peeves," Terence explained helpfully.

"Who's Peeves?" Harry asked.

"He's the school Poltergeist, a real nuisance although sometimes he disrupts a terribly boring class, which can be nice. However, he doesn't bother us Slytherins as much as everyone else, because of the Bloody Baron. Oh, finally, desert!" Terence exclaimed.

Harry looked down to realize the platters of food had been replaced with platters of every kind of dessert imaginable. Pies, cookies, cakes, puddings, and even his favorite, treacle tart, were heaped across the table. As Harry took a huge serving of treacle tart, he turned back to Terence.

"Earlier you mentioned you were a Prefect, what exactly is that?" he asked a bit sheepishly, deciding Terence seemed like the person least likely to judge him for not knowing anything.

"Prefects are leaders. We help the other students in our House, enforce the school rules and assist our Heads of Houses when needed. Each house has six Prefects, a boy and a girl each in years five, six and seven. One boy and girl are chosen out of the seventh year prefects to be Head Boy and Girl. Make sense?" Terence inquired.

"Yeah totally," Harry answered. "Who's our Head of House?"

"Professor Snape, he teaches Potions. He's the one in all black sitting next to the guy in the turban, that's Professor Quirrell, by the way," Terence said as he pointed towards the staff table.

Harry followed his gaze to a teacher with a large hooked nose, longish greasy black hair and sallow skin. Suddenly, Harry felt his scar twinge painfully.

"Ouch!" Harry exclaimed, clutching his forehead.

"Are you alright Harry?" Terence asked with visible concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied. However, Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he rubbed his scar. After all, it had never pained him before.

The desserts then disappeared as Professor Dumbledore stood, causing everyone in the Great Hall to fall silent.

"Now that we have all filled our stomachs, it is time for a few brief start-of-term announcements before I let you return to your dormitories," Dumbledore stated. "As always, the forest on the school grounds is forbidden to all students, unless accompanied by a teacher for an official reason. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch tryouts will occur during the second week of term. If you are interested please contact Madam Hooch. Lastly, I must inform you that this year the right-side of the third floor corridor is off limits to all who do not wish to experience an extremely painful death."

Harry chuckled, assuming Dumbledore was kidding but was surprised to see he was one of the few that did.

"Who knows what kind of mad stuff Dumbledore has got stashed in this school?" Harry heard Pansy mutter under her breath with a slight shutter.

"Before we head off to bed, let's sing the school song," Dumbledore exclaimed with obvious glee, a sentiment that most of the other teachers and students did not seem to share.

"Just pick a tune and follow along," he declared as golden lyrics began to stream out of the tip of his wand.

Since none of the Slytherins appeared to be joining, Harry just sat back and listened to the interesting and rather strange mix of tunes. Dumbledore merrily conducted the song with his wand until the last students, two red haired students at the Gryffindor table, finished their funeral march.

"Ah, music, one of the true joys of life!" Dumbledore declared, wiping at his eyes. "Well, now it's time for bed everyone. Off you trot!"

The Slytherins then followed Terence, Marcus and the other Prefects out of the Great Hall. As they walked, Harry tried to pay attention to where they were going but ending up getting very distracted. The paintings on the walls moved, the figures inside them whispering as they walked past. As they traveled deeper into the bowels of the castle they pasted several suits of armor, one of which Harry swore had been chuckling under its breath as he walked by. Finally, they stopped in front of a damp stone wall in what Harry assumed was the lowest level of the castle.

"Pythonidae" Terence declared, and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open. The Slytherins all crowded inside.

"First years, please gather by the fire place," Terence called out.

As Harry followed the rest of his year mates, he took in the Slytherin common room. It was covered in a greenish glow, which came from the light from several lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Tall windows embedded in the stone walls showed a greenish space and, as a fish darted past one, Harry realized that the room must be under the lake. Harry wondered if the Giant Squid was ever spotted through them. Black leather couches with emerald green blankets and pillows and several high backed chairs were scattered around the space. The fireplace itself was huge, and the flames burning in the fire were actually a bright green.

"Alright so hopefully you all paid attention to where we are because you'll want to know how to get back here. If not, feel free to ask one of the older students to help you if you get lost," Terence explained to the gathered first years. "The password changes weekly and will be posted on the board next to the entrance. Do not tell anyone in any of the other Houses our password or where our dormitories are, that is very important."

"Why would we want to do that?" Harry heard a voice to his left mutter.

"Listen up you newbies," Marcus growled, instantly gaining everyone's attention.

"You're Slytherins now so that means you have standards to live up to. We've won the House Cup the past seven years and the Quidditch Cup for the past three. So you first years had better not screw it up. No loosing House points or making fools of your selves or you'll be hearing from me," Marcus finished, taking the time to glare at each first year individually. When his eyes met Harry's, Harry felt himself flush. He definitely did not want to get on Marcus's bad side.

"Well alright! Thank you, Marcus. Now let's get everyone up to their beds now. Boys are the last room on the right, girls the same on the left. The bathrooms are the first doors in the hallways. It's late so you should all probably wait to shower in the morning. Good night and good luck to all of you," Terence remarked and then everyone left.

Harry and the other first year boys headed towards their dorm. There were six of them. Harry already had met Blaise and Theo and recognized the other three from glancing them during the feast. One had bleach blonde hair and extremely pale skin. The other two boys were both very large and rather mean looking.

Upon entering the room, they found six poster beds with green and silver bedding, their trunks piled in the corner to be moved by their chosen beds.

"So, you're Harry Potter," drawled the blonde as he claimed one of the beds in the center. "It's nice to finally meet. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and these two are Crabbe and Goyle," he finished, gesturing to the two large boys who were currently flanking him.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Harry responded.

"I'm glad you ended up in Slytherin. We were worried that you might end up in Gryffindor. I mean can you imagine being stuck with those idiots?" Draco sneered.

"Some people I met on the train ended up in Gryffindor and they seemed nice," Harry muttered defensively, thinking of Hermione and Neville.

"Oh, Pansy mentioned you were raised by Muggles so you don't know anything, but don't worry we'll show you the correct way. Lesson one, never associate with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Mudbloods or blood traitors. Trust me, you'll be better off," Draco declared loftily.

Harry had no idea what a Mudblood or a blood traitor was, but he didn't appreciate Draco's clearly arrogant attitude.

"I think I'll hang out with whoever I want, but thanks for the advice," Harry stated forcefully.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"I'm trying to help you, Harry. You should be grateful, being offered friendship from someone like me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, voice taking on a dangerous quality that Draco didn't seem to notice. By now, the other boys were watching the exchange intently. Even Blaise seemed interested in what was going to happen next.

"Well you're new so I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. You see Harry; I'm a Malfoy, a _pureblood_ from one of the oldest, most powerful and wealthy wizarding families in England. You're a halfblood orphan with no knowledge of our world. I mean you might be famous, but only for something that happened when you were a baby. That's really not going to get you far. Being friends with me- that could get you very far. It's really like charity, me helping you. But you _are_ a Slytherin, so I suppose it's my duty to at least try," Draco finished with a self-satisfied smirk.

Harry felt his blood begin to boil. He was already tired, his clothes still slightly damp from his unplanned trip into the lake, his head still aching from dinner and now here was this smug, irritating kid telling that he was basically a waste a space who should be super grateful that someone like him would be willing to hang out with Harry. Well, Harry had made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to be pushed around anymore and he certainly was not going to let this spoiled brat talk to him like that!

"It must be really difficult for you," Harry began as he took a threatening step closer to Draco. "Being such a spoiled, arrogant and prejudiced prat. I mean, how did you manage to find robes that had a hole big enough for your head to fit through?"

"You can't talk to me like that!" Draco screeched, face turning a very unattractive red color.

"I'LL TALK TO YOU HOWEVER I BLOODY WELL PLEASE! Maybe everyone else lets you get away with doing and saying whatever you want because you're rich and important but I REALLY DON'T CARE!" Harry fumed.

"Listen here _Potter_ ," Draco spat. "People might think you're important because of your heroic and tragic little background story but here you better play by my rules or else—"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

"—you'll regret it," Draco finished in a dangerously low voice. "Now apologize and I might forget this whole thing—"

"NO! I'm not going to apologize for pointing out the truth. Something someone should have clearly done a long time ago. If that means, you'll come after me then FINE! I've been dealing with people like you all my life, I think I can handle it." Harry vehemently stated.

"Fine, Potter. Have it your way," with a dramatic snarl, Draco turned his back on Harry. Crabbe and Goyle turned their backs on Harry as well.

Harry turned to Blaise, who shrugged, saying, "sorry Harry but you're just not worth dealing with a pissy Malfoy."

Sighing, Harry walked over to the bed on the right wall and sat down with an annoyed huff. Theo put his stuff on the bed next to him and caught Harry's eye.

"I suppose you're not going to speak to me either now?" Harry challenged the other boy.

"Are you kidding? I love to talk, don't really care who to. People kind of just generally tune me out anyways. Besides, my life's ambition isn't to please the princess and his court of impressionable morons. I'm more of a lone wolf, a solo crusader or whatever. So nope, still talking to you I guess. Obviously" Theo said with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, that's something at least." Harry replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't get too excited. Most people find me rather annoying and intolerable. Although I've got to congratulate you Harry, making an enemy before the end of the first day? And one that has the same classes, living space and even bathroom and bedroom as you? Pretty dumb move there, but at least you don't have to worry about your first week being boring. More like— what will Draco do to you while you sleeping. But what's done is done so sleep tight Harry!" Theo finished and collapsed on his bed, appearing to immediately fall asleep.

Harry lay down, staring dejectedly up at the stone ceiling. He realized Theo had a point. He had managed to piss off someone he would be stuck with the rest of his school career. Not to mention, he still had to deal with everyone knowing who he was and why they all seemed so surprised he was in Slytherin. Although he was beginning to feel a little surprised himself. Rubbing his forehead, Harry took off his glasses, changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, trying to calm his swirling thoughts. As he drifted off to a fitful sleep he was haunted by the lingering smell of lake water and a slight pain in his forehead.

*** **Author's note** : Just to be clear, the Sorting Hat song is copied directly from the book so all credit for that goes to JK Rowling. Also in my story the Slytherins aren't all going to suddenly decide to like Harry and be nice to Muggleborns. The evolution of the views of the Slytherin characters and Harry's relationship with them is going to be a long, interesting ride. Thanks for reading!

 **Next chapter- the Potions Master**! Snape and Hagrid make appearances— yay!


	3. The Potions Master

**Chapter 3- The Potions Master**

 **Disclaimer:** the awesome world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me

 **Author's note:** Hello again! Just a warning, this chapter is longer than the previous ones, Harry's first week is very eventful. Also there's a lot of extra scenes compared to the original chapter with Harry dealing with Slytherin things. I thought about breaking it up into two chapters but I'm trying to keep the chapter break up similar to the original work so I decided against it. And lots of fun times with Theo ahead! Enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this story- you guys rock! And a big thank you to my BFF Sophia for editing this chapter and helping me out with grammar stuff. I LOVE YOU SOPHIA!

LAST TIME: _As he drifted off to a fitful sleep he was haunted by the lingering smell of lake water and a light pain in his forehead._

Harry was fast asleep when he felt a sharp jab to his chest. Moaning, he turned on his side, hoping he could return to his peaceful slumber before having to make breakfast for the Dursleys. Suddenly, he felt another sharp jab. This time it was to his now exposed back.

"Get off," Harried mumbled sleepily. Another painful jab followed. Starting to feel annoyed Harry grumbled, "Dudley, leave me alone!"

"Who's Dudley?" asked a strangely familiar voice.

Opening his eyes Harry found himself face to face with a bemused Theo.

"Ahhhkk!" Harry shouted in surprise, jerking away from the other boy. "Theo what are you doing? And where is everyone else?" Harry continued as he looked around and noticed they were alone in the dorm.

"Well I've been trying to wake you up for like the past ten minutes. I mean seriously, mate, you are a really sound sleeper. And everyone else is already headed to class-"

"What?!" Harry cried out in alarm, bolting upright in his bed.

"Yeah we've got Charms in fifteen minutes. Apparently, Terence came and knocked on the door to get everyone up while I was showering— I'm a naturally early riser— and I guess Draco must have told the others not to wake you. I mean, I noticed you weren't at breakfast so I came back to find you asleep. Draco probably wanted to embarrass you by making you late to your first class. Pretty decent plan actually, I'm almost impressed," Theo rambled off quickly.

While Theo was speaking, Harry ran to his trunk and began hastily throwing on his robes. He would have to skip the morning shower. It looked like he was going to be stuck with the lake water smell for another day, Harry realized as he felt a flash of anger towards Draco. As he threw his Charms book, wand and some parchment, quill and ink into his bag he turned towards Theo.

"If we run do you think we can make it in time?" Harry asked desperately.

"Well probably," Theo answered. "Provided we don't get lost. Which, considering neither of us actually knows where the classroom is or how to get there, is pretty likely."

"Well, we have to at least try," Harry muttered as he grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the room. Ignoring the angry muttering of an older Slytherin who Harry knocked into in his haste, Harry burst out of the hidden door in the wall with Theo hot on his heels.

"Do you know which classroom we are looking for?" Harry asked Theo.

"Er— yeah, sort of! It's professor Flichwit or Flinwitch or something like that. But before you ask I have no idea where his class room is. Except I'm pretty sure it's not in the dungeons, which is where we are now," Theo huffed between strides.

Beginning to feel hopeless, Harry spotted a silvery shape in the distance. As they got closer, he realized it was the Bloody Baron. Harry remembered Terence mentioning the ghost being helpful to lost students so Harry decided to ask the Baron for help. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Excuse me, Mr. Baron?" Harry addressed the ghost, Theo skidding to a halt beside him. "Hi, I'm Harry Pot-"

"I know who you are," the ghost declared in a deep, gravelly voice, turning to face the boys.

"Wow, this is so awesome! I mean I think you're totally wicked cool, being a badass ghost and all. I mean the chains and blood and stuff are so—"

"Did you want something?" the Bloody Baron interrupted Theo, addressing Harry. As Harry looked into the Baron's cold, dead eyes Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Er— yeah. We were hoping you could help us find our class. We're lost and running late. The teacher is Flinwitch I think," Harry told the ghost.

"There is no Professor Flinwitch, but there is a professor Flitwick who teaches Charms. Is that who you meant?" the Baron asked.

"Yep! Sorry about the mix up, I'm really terrible with names," Theo replied for them.

"Follow me," the ghost stated and then glided off at a surprisingly fast pace, Harry and Theo scrambling to keep up.

They followed the Bloody Baron through the castle and up several staircases, some of which moved. They ducked behind tapestries and even walked through a fake wall before finally arriving outside the classroom.

"Here you are. Try not to be late in the future. I'll be watching," the Bloody Baron grumbled before gliding into a nearby wall.

"He's a bit creepy isn't he?" Theo muttered to Harry. Harry nodded and then together they walked into the classroom.

The moment they walked in, they were met with dead silence. Everyone else was already seated with their books out, an extremely short wizard standing atop a stack of books at the front of the class. Harry felt his face flush as all eyes turned on them. Harry spotted Draco smirking at him from his seat between Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Potter!" the miniature wizard squeaked excitedly. "I'm so glad you made it, I was beginning to worry."

"Er— yeah, we're really sorry Professor. We got lost," Harry explained uncertainly. He had expected to be yelled at for arriving late but Professor Flitwick just beamed at him.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott. It happens to the best of us. If you would just take your seats, you really haven't missed anything yet. We were just getting started," Flitwick continued cheerily.

Harry looked at Theo, who shrugged. Then they went and took two open seats at the back of the classroom. Harry couldn't help sending a challenging grin at Draco, who looked like he had just eaten something extremely sour.

As they sat down, Harry looked around the classroom. He recognized his fellow Slytherins, although he realized he didn't know the names of the other two Slytherin girls who were sitting with Daphne and Pansy. Turning towards Theo, Harry whispered, "Who are the two girls sitting with Pansy and Daphne?"

"The tall and bulky one is Millicent Bullstrode. Whatever you do, don't call her Millie. Violent, that one is. The shorter Asian one is Tracey Davis, though I don't actually know much else about her," Theo answered in a hushed tone.

Nodding, Harry returned his attention to Professor Flitwick. The rest of the class pasted uneventfully. Harry took notes while Flitwick explained how the class worked and started going over the first chapter from _Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_. Theo seemed incapable of sitting still. He spent the whole class fidgeting, alternating between drumming his fingers on the table and tapping his foot.

After class, everyone headed to the Great Hall for lunch, or breakfast in Harry's case. When they arrived at the Slytherin table Harry went to sit next to Pansy.

"Sorry, this seat is taken," Pansy said icily.

"But no one is sitting there," Harry pointed out.

"Exactly," replied Pansy.

Harry looked around but none of his year mates would meet his eyes. With an irritated huff, Harry then walked down to an empty part of the table, resigned to eating alone. He was a bit surprised when Theo took the seat opposite him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him.

"Eating lunch. Obviously." Theo smartly replied.

"I know that," Harry retorted with an eye roll. "I meant, why are you sitting with me? Aren't you worried about making Draco angry like everyone else?"

"Who? Me? I'm not really the type of guy who cares what other people think. Especially not fluffed up dunderheads like Draco. Besides, I think you're interesting. I mean you've been at Hogwarts for barely a day and you've managed to fall in the lake, be rescued by the giant squid, make an enemy in your own bloody house and get escorted to your first class by the Bloody freaking Baron. I hate being bored! So I figure if I keep hanging out with you that will never happen!" Theo exclaimed while filling his plate. "Besides, it might piss off my old man."

The last part was uttered so quietly Harry wasn't sure he had heard Theo correctly.

"Did you say you want to piss off your father? Why would you want to do that?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"What? Well, um, the thing is, I sort of hate my dad. And he's close with Draco's dad and probably would want to me suck up to him. So hanging with you is like a form of rebellion, you know? It's just— er— it's complicated. I don't really like to talk about it," Theo spoke quietly, not meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry's interest was piqued and he wanted to press the issue but he also didn't want to alienate one of the only people who was currently speaking to him.

"That's fine. So what did you think of Flitwick?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Theo then happily launched into the discussion with what Harry was coming to realize was his usual stream of endless chatter.

The rest of the week followed in a similar way. Everywhere Harry went the stares and whispers of other students followed him. In addition, the other Slytherin first years, excluding Theo, ignored Harry and refused to let him sit by them during meals. Theo made sure to wake up Harry in the mornings so as to avoid a repeat of their first day. However, Harry had taken to showering late at night to avoid the other first years after discovering his towel and clothes missing when he stepped out of the shower on the first day. None of the older Slytherins really talked to Harry, but they didn't talk to any of the other first years either, although Terence made sure to always say hello to Harry when he saw him. Harry had briefly considered going to Terence about the whole Draco situation but decided it was something he would have to figure out on his own.

However, by Thursday evening the whole situation was really beginning to try Harry's patience.

Harry and Theo were sitting in the common room trying to work on their Transfiguration homework. Transfiguration, the magical study of turning one thing into another, was quite interesting to Harry but the professor, McGonagall, was rather severe and intimating so Harry wanted to make sure his homework was done well.

Unfortunately, Draco and some of the other first years had chosen the couches across from them and kept distracting Harry with their rude remarks and obnoxious laughter that were clearly at his expense.

"This is so frustrating!" Harry remarked to Theo. "There has got to be something we can do to him. I mean, aren't there jinxes or hexes or something we could use on him?"

"Sure, but most would be a bit obvious and only get us in major trouble if we got caught, which is what he wants. We need to be slyer. Find something that will humiliate him in front of other people— he hates looking less than perfect. But I can't think of any spells that do that," Theo replied.

"Maybe we could go look some up? Hogwarts does have a library, after all. I just have to do something or I'm going to go crazy," Harry muttered, glaring at Draco as he whispered something in Pansy's ear.

"Well, normally I'd be against the library on principle. Because of the whole no talking thing. But it might be nice to get out of here. Draco is being supremely irritating," Theo agreed.

The boys grabbed their books and, after dropping them in their dorm room, headed down to the library.

As Harry and Theo entered the library, Harry spotted a pair of familiar faces. Hermione and Neville were sitting at one of the desks, surrounded by books and parchment. It looked as if they had been there for quite some time.

Gesturing for Theo to follow, Harry quickly walked over to say hello. Since their first class with Gryffindor wasn't until tomorrow, Harry hadn't seen Hermione or Neville since the sorting.

"Harry!" Neville shouted with obvious joy. In his excitement, he accidentally knocked his parchment and several books onto the floor. While Neville bent down to pick them up, Hermione turned towards Harry.

"It's so nice to see you again, Harry," she said sincerely. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Theo. Theo, these are Hermione and Neville. We met on the train," Harry explained.

"See Harry, this is exactly what I mean, you never fail to surprise," Theo said. "Slytherins and Gryffindors being friends, it's pretty much unheard of but— why not? Could be fun, definitely won't be boring. And it's Neville Longbottom right? I've heard of your family, some pretty big name wizards there. What about you Hermione, what's your family like?" he inquired.

"My parents are dentists." At the blank look on Theo's face Hermione explained further, "Dentists are Muggle professionals who clean people's teeth. It's a very important and respected field in the non-wizarding world."

"So you're a Mudblood then?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't call her that!" Neville exclaimed quickly, having finally resurfaced from gathering his fallen belongings.

"I don't get it, what's a Mudblood?" Harry asked, thinking back to Draco's rude warning to not befriend Mudbloods and blood traitors.

"It's a very rude and unkind word for someone who has only Muggle parents. It means dirty blood," Hermione answered, shooting a small glare at Theo.

"Whoa, hold up! I'm sorry, ok, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just the kind of language I grew up around. I've never even met a Mudbl— _Muggleborn_ before. You seem fine to me. Let's just start over, ok?" Theo finished awkwardly.

"Fine. I'd be happy to educate you about Muggles. I guess you can't be held responsible for your background," Hermione agreed.

"I don't get it, why would anyone care whether your parents are Muggles?" asked Harry, feeling like he was missing something important.

"Some people believe that wizards and witches who are pureblood, who come from all wizarding families, are better than people who have Muggle relatives. But I don't feel that way, of course!" Neville hurried to assure them.

"So it's sort of like racism but instead of judging people based on skin color, people are judged based on how many magical relatives they have?" Harry summarized.

"That's a really good analogy Harry," Hermione said.

"That's what Draco was referring to in your big opening argument the first night. He's a pureblood and his family is really into the whole— we're better than everyone else because we're pureblood— thing. It's a pretty common view in Slytherin," Theo told Harry.

"Great, I'm living with a bunch of racists. Maybe it's a good thing they all seem to hate me," Harry muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked with obvious concern and confusion.

"I got into an argument with one of my year mates, Draco Malfoy. He turned everyone else against me and has been purposely making my first week miserable," Harry explained.

"It's why we're here. We wanted to find a spell to help us get back at him," Theo said with a wide grin. "We'd love your help."

"That sounds like it would involve breaking the rules," Hermione said with clear disapproval.

"Well, not really. We just want to embarrass him, not hurt him. And if we do it right we won't get caught so no worries really. And he started it anyways," Theo said irritably.

"You have to understand Hermione, this guy is a total prat. You'd hate him too. He almost made me late to my first class!" Harry exclaimed.

"He's intentionally sabotaging your education?" Hermione said with a scandalized expression.

Harry and Theo exchanged a conspiring glance.

"Oh yeah, totally. I mean he disrupts us every time we try to study and steals Harry's books and even ripped up his last homework assignment. We just want to do something so Draco will back off and we can focus on our education. Which is totally important to us," Theo said with his best attempt at an earnest expression. Harry didn't think it was very convincing but Hermione seemed to be considering their request.

"Come on, Hermione. We've been studying for hours. We could just take a short break and help them out. Please?" Neville shot Hermione a look reminiscent of a puppy looking for a treat.

"Fine!" Hermione huffed. "But I'm not going to be involved beyond research. And I get total immunity if it goes south."

"Awesome, let mission destroy Draco begin!" Theo cried enthusiastically.

The two Gryffindors and two Slytherins spent the evening in the library coming up with the perfect plan to get back at Draco Malfoy. As they worked in the library, Madam Pince had to keep shushing them because they found it very hard to remain quiet. Neville kept dropping books, which both Theo and Harry found hilarious, while Theo's endless chatter greatly amused both Neville and Harry. The combined antics of the boys caused Hermione to alternate between huffing in disapproval and trying to hide her giggles behind a book. By the end of the night, the four had become a firm, if rather strange, group of friends.

The next morning found Harry and Theo sitting at their usual lonely end of the Slytherin table while they watched Draco enjoying his breakfast, surrounded by the rest of their year mates.

"This is going to be epic!" Theo muttered, staring at Draco with a creepy grin on his face.

"Stop staring, he might notice," Harry muttered nervously. What if it didn't work? Or if it did but they somehow go into trouble? Harry still vividly remembered Marcus's threat to personally deal with any first years that got Slytherin in trouble.

"Don't be such a worry wart Harry. You're a freaking Slytherin. We're supposed to be cunning and resourceful. Doing stuff like this— it's what we do. We can't just let him walk all over us."

"I'm not a worry wart," Harry grumbled, forcing himself to relax. Truth be told, he felt a pleasant, satisfied feeling at the thought of getting back at Draco.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the morning mail. Just like every other morning, owls flew in, dropping small packages and letters in their owners' laps. Harry was a bit surprised when Hedwig dropped a letter in his lap.

"What is it?" Theo asked, leaning over so he could read over Harry's shoulder. "Who's Hagrid?"

"He's a friend. He's the guy who led us on the boats the first day. And he's invited me to his house after Potions today, as I'm sure you can see," Harry finished giving Theo a raised eyebrow.

"Can I come?" Theo asked, seeming unconcerned with his invasion of Harry's privacy.

"Sure," said Harry, figuring Theo would probably come no matter what he said. Besides, as annoying and sometimes insensitive as Theo could be, Harry truly appreciated Theo's unique personality and Theo's own acceptance of Harry himself.

"Look, everyone's getting ready to head to Potions. Its time," Theo whispered, sending Harry an excited glance.

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket under the table and pointed it at Draco. Waiting until Draco was taking a large last drink from his goblet, Harry muttered _manibu_ _commotios_. Suddenly, Draco's hand shook violently, spilling orange juice all over his face, hair and the front of his robes. Draco emitted a high-pitched shriek and spluttered, causing the other Slytherins around him to burst into laughter and throw out serval sarcastic remarks.

"Way to go Draco," drawled Blaise with a roll of his eyes.

"I think you burst my eardrums!" Daphne complained dramatically.

"Looking good, Draco," Pansy sneered.

"Classy," Millicent mumbled while Crabbe and Goyle snickered like the idiots they were.

Harry had to look down and try to contain his grin. Beside him, Theo was shaking with silent laughter. While spilling orange juice on themselves wouldn't be a huge deal for most people, it was the perfect way to get back at Draco. The best way to get back at someone was to exploit their greatest weakness and Harry thought Draco's was glaringly obvious— it was his pride and vanity. Embarrassing Draco in front of his peers, whom he had turned against Harry, was the perfect revenge but still innocent enough to avoid attracting the attention of authority figures.

"If you don't want to embarrass yourself in our first class with the Gryffindors you'd better hurry and go change," Pansy advised Draco in a condescending voice.

Spluttering, red faced and furious, Draco spun around. As he left, his blazing eyes met Harry's laughing ones and Harry felt his face freeze. Understanding flashed across Draco's face and he opened his mouth, likely to scream at Harry, when Pansy interrupted with an impatient "You're going to be late Draco!" With one last murderous glare in Harry's direction, Draco stormed off.

"I think he figured it out," Harry said. However, Harry found he didn't really care. In fact, Harry felt a sort of satisfaction that Draco knew Harry had made a move.

"Well, good. Now he knows who he's dealing with. And did you see his face? Priceless! But we'd better go, we do not want to be late to Potions. Snape's pretty strict. I mean, I heard he favors us cause he's our Head of House but I don't think he'd appreciate us being late, might lecture us on being an embarrassment to Slytherin," Theo chatted away as he and Harry left to head towards Potions.

"Well I hope he favors us. It might be nice to experience some of this supposed inner-house sense of family," Harry muttered.

Unfortunately, Potions did not go at all as Harry had hoped.

It started reasonably well. Theo and Harry arrived early, and took seats at the table next to Hermione and Neville. Neville laughed at the retelling of their successful prank on Draco and even Hermione seemed pleased although she hoped that this would end their "juvenile feud" so that Harry could focus on his studies.

The rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years took their seats in the dungeon classroom. Harry was pleased to see Draco had not yet arrived. It served him right for making Harry late the first day. Suddenly, Professor Snape strode purposefully into the classroom, his black cloak billowing behind him, reminding Harry of a bat.

Snape started the class by taking roll call.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Oh he's coming Professor. There was an accident at breakfast but he's on his way. He was really looking forward to your class, sir," Pansy explained in an apologetic tone.

"Very well. But do please inform Mr. Malfoy that future lateness in my class will not be tolerated and will result in an automatic detention," Snape declared, fixing the class with severe look.

"I bet he wouldn't be so understanding if it was a Gryffindor who was late," grumbled a voice behind Harry.

Turning Harry recognized the red haired boy Hermione had argued with that first night in the boat. Snape continued with the roll call. When he called Harry's name, he gave Harry a strange, almost disapproving look but did not make any actual comment.

"You are here to learn the intricate art and subtle science that is potion-making," Snape intoned. Although he spoke quietly, something about Snape had the entire class silent and paying close attention. "As there will be no foolish wand waving in this class, many of you may struggle to understand the importance of this subject. However, if you are able to grasp the concepts of this class, I can teach you to bewitch the body, ensnare the senses, bottle fame, and even brew glory. That is, of course, if you are not as incompetent as the usual batch of unaspiring adolescents I have the misfortune of teaching."

At this point, a flushed Draco finally arrived, muttering an apology to Professor Snape who waved him towards his seat.

Harry and Theo shared a look and Harry couldn't contain a snigger at his class mate's expense. Unfortunately, his amusement at Draco's expense did not go unnoticed by Professor Snape.

"Do you find your class mate's tardiness amusing Mr. Potter? Perhaps you feel that your celebrity status makes you _superior_ to your peers?" Snape leered at Harry. "Then perhaps you would like to give us a demonstration, Mr. Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

What? Harry had no idea! Granted maybe he should have spent last night going over his Potions notes before class instead of planning a prank on Draco, but what happened to Snape favoring Slytherins?

"I have no idea Professor," Harry stated honestly, noticing Hermione had raised her hand.

"Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?" Snape glared down at Harry. "Let's give you another chance. Where would you find a bezoar?"

Hermione still had her hand raised, clearly wishing Snape would call on her to answer. Harry had no clue what a bezoar was and was trying to ignore the snickers coming from the other students, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike. Draco was looking especially gleeful.

"I don't know, sir."

"Then, perhaps, you could at least tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"I really don't know professor, but I think Hermione does, so why don't you ask her?" Harry offered, feeling frustrated with the whole situation. Next to him, Theo let out a loud snicker.

"Put your hand down Miss Granger!" Snape snapped. "For your information, Mr. Potter, asphodel and wormwood are used to make a powerful potion known as Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are actually the same plant. You should all be copying this down!"

Everyone hurried to pull out their quills and copy down the information. Snape leaned down towards Harry.

"And if you _ever_ disrespect me again, Mr. Potter, it will be a week's detention. You have been placed in Slytherin so do try and not make a mockery of this House," Snape finished with a deadly glare, returning to the front of the classroom.

As Snape began to explain what they would be brewing that day, Harry and Theo exchanged glances.

"Is it really necessary for you to piss off everyone in our House Harry? I mean, it's a little extreme," Theo stared at Harry as if he was questioning his sanity.

"I'm not trying to piss anyone off! I don't know why everyone seems to hate me," Harry replied in a heated whisper.

"Well, maybe they're just jealous, because you're famous and stuff. Or—"

"Mr. Nott! Mr. Potter! As it seems you two could not be bothered to pay attention, I believe you shouldn't work together for the assignment. Nott, you can work with Mr. Thomas. Potter, you're with Weasley" Snape directed Harry to the red haired boy from the boat.

As the class then began the assignment, Harry went to sit by the red haired Gryffindor.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"I know. I'm Ron," the other boy answered, looking at Harry suspiciously, almost as if he expected Harry to say something rude. "Let's just get this done."

As they began crushing their dried snake fangs, Harry tried to start a conversation with the other boy.

"So we were in that boat together. Pretty crazy, huh? I still can't believe I got pulled out by the Giant Squid. Did it pull you out too?" Harry asked.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Ron answered, continuing to look at Harry suspiciously.

"Why not?"

"Well, you're in Slytherin. And Slytherins and Gryffindors usually hate each other so . . ." Ron trailed off, looking confused.

"That's stupid. I'm friends with Neville and Hermione and they're in Gryffindor. Why should it matter?" Harry reasonably pointed out.

"Oh," Ron looked surprised. "Well I guess you have a point. Sorry about that. And yeah the Giant Squid pulled me out too. It was pretty crazy."

The rest of the class passed in a decent manner. Harry enjoyed talking to Ron, whom it turned out had six other siblings. Harry was very interested in learning about life in such a big wizarding family while Ron was fascinated to hear about Harry living with his muggle relatives. He also shared Harry's dislike for Draco. Snape swooped around the classroom, offering "advice" that mostly came out as criticism. Although he did compliment Draco, much to Harry's continued annoyance. Hermione and Neville seemed to be struggling. Apparently, Neville had dropped in some extra porcupine quills and Hermione was desperately trying to find a way to save their potion.

"Alright, time's up. Please bottle some of your potion and leave it on your desk. And a foot of parchment on the six common uses of horned slugs in simple medical potions for next class," Snape told the class.

Harry was watching Theo, who seemed to have gotten into some sort of argument with his Gryffindor partner, so he didn't notice as Draco walked by and sneakily dropped something in his and Ron's cauldron.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Harry muttered to Ron, heading over to rescue Theo from the terribly annoyed Gryffindor.

Suddenly a loud BOOM shook the dungeon, as Harry and Ron's cauldron exploded, covering Ron in the potion. Ron's skin began to swell where the potion made contact. The Slytherins laughed as Professor Snape strode angrily over. Harry just stared in shock.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled. "Here is a prime example of what happens when you don't follow instructions. Five points from Gryffindor for the disruption of class."

"Disruption of class? Class is over!" Ron growled indignantly.

"Silence, unless you want me to take another five points. Mr. Thomas, please escort Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing," Snape ordered the Gryffindor who had been working with Theo.

Harry caught Draco's silent laughter and felt his face flush. Harry knew that somehow this was Draco's fault! No doubt, he had hoped the potion would explode on Harry as well. As Ron irritably walked out, drenched with potion, he passed Harry and something seemed to click in his head.

"You!" he spluttered through his swelling lips. "You did this! Pretending to be nice so you could sabotage our potion and loose me House points! You're a slimy snake just like the rest of them!"

"Come on Ron," the other Gryffindor took Ron's arm and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Wait, I didn't do anything. It was Draco!" Harry cried but Ron was already too far away to hear him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll explain how it wasn't your fault," Neville offered with a sympathetic look.

"Thanks Neville," Harry murmured. Seeing Hermione heading over and wanting to avoid her "see what happens when you pull pranks on people?" lecture, Harry waved goodbye to Neville and walked out of the dungeon.

Theo caught up with him a minute later.

"Man, Harry, you really suck at getting people to like you," he commented unhelpfully.

"I swear, I'm not doing it on purpose," Harry grumbled.

"Well, cheer up! Now you get to introduce me to Hagrid. That should be fun right?" Theo nudged Harry with his elbow.

"Yeah, it should." Harry replied, perking up at the prospect of seeing Hagrid.

They walked out through the main doors to the castle, walking towards the Forbidden Forest. They came up to a small wooden house on the edge of a forest, with a vegetable patch behind it.

"This is his house? Isn't it a bit small? I mean, Hagrid is pretty huge— I thought his house would be bigger," Theo stated with his usual lack of sensitivity.

Harry just rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. He heard several booming barks and Hagrid's familiar, husky voice saying, "Back, Fang—back."

Hagrid's grinning face appeared as he opened the door, using one hand to hold back a huge black boarhound.

"Hello Harry! Come on inter me home boys," Hagrid said, gesturing them inside with his free hand.

Inside the house was just as small as it appeared on the outside. Although it was only one room, Harry thought it was very cozy. There was a large bed with a patchwork quilt in the corner and a small table in front of the fireplace. Various curing meats and yard tools hung from the ceiling.

"Hi Hagrid," Harry greeted. "This is Theo. Theo, this is Hagrid."

"It's nice ter meet one o' Harry's friends," Hagrid said, releasing Fang. The giant dog immediately bounded over to Theo and began to drool all over his robes. Theo didn't seem to mind, happily petting Fang and scratching his large ears.

"Nice to meet you too Hagrid. Officially, I mean, since I saw you for the whole boats thing. I was just telling Harry what a nice house you have," Theo said, smiling up at Hagrid.

"Theo, yeh look a bit familiar. Yeh got any siblings here with yeh?" Hagrid asked.

"Nope, it's just me and my dad, who's not here. But I guess I might look a bit like him. My last name is Nott, so . . ." Theo trailed off, busy rubbing Fang's belly while the dog happily drooled all over Theo's shoes. Harry thought Theo might have been trying to avoid Hagrid's gaze.

Hagrid looked contemplative at the mention of Theo's last name but, after watching Theo with Fang, seemed to shake his strange mood off.

"Well, Fang seems ter like yeh. Ev'ryone knows animals are the bes' judge o' character so yer fine by me," Hagrid stated firmly. "Lemme put the kettle on an' get yeh summat ter eat."

Harry really wanted to find out more about Theo's father, since neither Hagrid nor Theo seemed overly fond of him, but figured now was not the time to bring it up. Instead, he and Theo took seats at the small kitchen table. Hagrid made them tea and offered them some rock cakes, which they then hid in their robes upon discovering they were impossible to eat without breaking a tooth.

Harry and Theo told Hagrid all about their first week. Both boys were delighted to hear Hagrid bad mouth the Malfoys. Apparently, Hagrid had known Draco's dad when he was at Hogwarts and Hagrid was not a fan of the elder Malfoy. When Harry expressed his concern that Snape seemed to hate him, Hagrid rushed to reassure him.

"He's yer Head o' House, Harry. I'm sure yer just caugh' him in a bad mood. I wouldn' worry 'bout it," Hagrid assured him. "Besides, Professor Snape isn' the mos' friendly bloke. It's jus' his way."

As Theo asked Hagrid about the different creatures he had seen in the Forbidden Forest, Harry spotted a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Picking it up, he casually scanned the front page. Harry was surprised to see a picture of Gringotts center page, with the headline GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST.

Reading the article, Harry noticed the date of the break in was the day that he and Hagrid had been at Gringotts.

"Hagrid! Gringotts was robbed the same day we were there. It could have been happening while we were in the bank," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I read 'bout that. Interestin'," Hagrid stated while refusing to meet Harry's eyes. "I was jus' tellin' Theo 'bout the herd o' centaurs that lives in the fores'."

Confused at Hagrid's strange behavior and abrupt change of topic, Harry glanced back at the article. One line in particle caught his attention. _The vault that was broken into had in fact been emptied earlier that day_. Harry had almost forgotten about the strange package Hagrid had picked up for Dumbledore when they were at Gringotts. It looks like that they had gotten it just in time. Harry wondered what it was that someone wanted it so badly they would try to rob Gringotts.

It was getting late so Theo and Harry told Hagrid they had to get going. As they got up to leave, Harry turned towards Hagrid.

"Hagrid, can I ask you a question?" Harry asked a bit uncertainly.

"O' course, Harry" Hagrid answered.

"It's just . . . well, I was wondering— er— you seemed really surprised when the sorting hat said Slytherin. Why were you so surprised?" Harry said, watching Hagrid closely.

Hagrid seemed surprised by the question.

"Oh, tha'? I _was_ surprised ter be hones'. I jus' though' yeh would be in Gryffindor, like yer parents. But I'm sure yeh will be fine in Slytherin," Hagrid answered honestly.

"Oh, ok. Well, thanks. See you later," Harry waved as he and Theo left to head back to the castle.

As they walked back, Harry thought about what Hagrid said. His parents had been in Gryffindor? Harry didn't know much about his parents since his Aunt and Uncle never spoke of them so Harry treasured any information he could get about them. But this information didn't sit well with Harry. Harry couldn't get Ron Weasley's claim that Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't get along out of his head. What if his parents would be disappointed he was in Slytherin?

"Um, Harry? What's wrong with you? You have a really weird look on your face and you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying. Which, I guess, isn't super unusual in itself," Theo interrupted Harry's musings.

"Oh, it's nothing," Harry lied, forcing a smile.

Theo didn't look convinced but seemed content to let the matter drop, resuming his chatter with a more attentive Harry. As they approached the entrance to the dungeon, Harry realized he didn't feel like returning to the common room just yet, especially because Draco was likely to be there.

"Hey, Theo, I think I'm going to head to the library for a bit. I'll see you later tonight," Harry said.

"Ok, sure. Have a good time. Or as good a time it's possible to have in the library. I'll see you," Theo gave Harry one of his classic spastic waves and left Harry alone.

In truth, Harry didn't particularly feel like going to the library, he just wanted some time to think and be alone. Harry had figured Theo would be unlikely to accompany him to the library. The thought that his parents might be disappointed in him really bothered him. Harry was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't see the figure walking towards him until it was too late.

–CRASH—

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Neville's voice came from above him.

The situation was so familiar Harry couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. Laughing, as it turns out, was a great way to release all the stress and pent up emotions he had been dealing with this week. Soon, Harry was curled up, laughing hysterically while Neville watched him with an extremely concerned expression.

"Harry?" Neville asked tentatively.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to calm himself down.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Harry smiled ruefully up at Neville.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that is funny," Neville chuckled while blushing furiously.

Harry nodded, smiling at the Gryffindor as he stood back up.

"So what were you thinking about before I—er—ran into you? You looked sort of upset?" Neville asked.

For some reason, Harry felt comfortable telling Neville the truth. There was just something about the friendly Gryffindor that made Harry feel like he could tell Neville anything, and the other boy wouldn't judge him.

"I found out my parents were both in Gryffindor and I guess I was just worried that they would be upset I was in Slytherin. I mean, at the sorting everyone seemed really surprised I was put in Slytherin and Ron said Gryffindors and Slytherins usually dislike each other," Harry explained.

"Well I'm in Gryffindor and I like you. And I'm sure your parents wouldn't have cared what House you're in," Neville assured him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm being silly," Harry agreed.

"Besides, it's not that weird you being in a different House than your parents. Lots of people end up in different Houses than their parents or siblings. There are identical twins in our year and one is in Gryffindor and the other girl is in Ravenclaw," Neville explained.

"Then why did everyone seem so surprised I'm in Slytherin?"

"Well, it's probably because You-Know-Who was in Slytherin," Neville pointed out innocently.

"Voldemort was in Slytherin? He went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked incredulously.

Neville had let out a small squeak when Harry said Voldemort.

"Yeah," he said, recovering from his shock, "but it was forever ago. But everyone knows that You-Know-Who and all his followers were from Slytherin, which explains why . . ." Neville trailed off after seeing the expression on Harry's face.

"Wait, did you not know that—oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! It doesn't mean anything, I-I mean, it's not really that weird—"

"I'm pretty sure being in the same house as the guy who murdered my parents, and his _followers_ , is pretty weird Neville," Harry bitterly stated. "I need to go."

Without a goodbye, Harry abruptly turned and walked away, loosing Neville in a crowd of second year Ravenclaws. As he walked, Harry's mind was whirling. The evil dark wizard who had killed his parents, and made Harry famous when trying and failing to kill Harry, _he_ had been in Slytherin. Had he sat in the common room studying on the leather couches, as Harry had? Had he slept in the same room or— Merlin forbid—in the same bed? Feeling sick, Harry ran his hand through his hair.

Why was he even in Slytherin? Most of the students in Slytherin seemed to dislike him or, at best, they were apathetic towards him. His own Head of House seemed to hate him. Ron Weasley hated him _because_ he was in Slytherin. Not to mention the fact that the psycho who had killed his parents, and said psycho's equally insane followers, had been in Slytherin. Harry had never felt more confused, frustrated or lost in his life. Why had the hat put him in Slytherin?

*** **Author's note** : Why indeed Harry? Don't worry, Harry is feeling very confused right now but things will get better, and clearer, for Harry next chapter. After all, what problem can't be solved with a trip to the library? Thanks for reading!

 **Next chapter- the Midnight Duel**! one word- FLUFFY! ("It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!" – Sorry just had to include that. I love Despicable Me and if you haven't seen it you should definitely watch it!)


	4. The Midnight Duel

**Chapter 4- The Midnight Duel**

 **Disclaimer:** the awesome world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed my story. I'd especially like to thank Procrastinator12 for their very thoughtful review of last chapter! And this chapter is another long one- so strap in and enjoy the ride!

LAST TIME: _Harry had never felt more confused, frustrated or lost in his life. Why had the hat put him in Slytherin?_

Harry kept walking, not paying attention to where he was headed. Eventually, he ended up in an empty classroom on one of the upper floors; Harry wasn't even sure which one. Looking out the window, he could see that it was getting late, past the time when students were allowed out of bed.

Harry felt frustrated. The idea of returning to Slytherin was not at all appealing but neither was getting caught out of bed by the unpleasant caretaker, Argus Filch.

"Harry Potter, you shouldn't be wandering the halls this late," the gravelly voice of the Bloody Baron came suddenly from behind Harry, causing him to flinch.

"Well, I seem to end up doing a lot of things I shouldn't be lately," Harry muttered irritably.

The Bloody Baron just stared at Harry intently, as if he were a puzzle the ghost was trying to figure out.

"I just don't want to go back to my dormitory right now, ok? I need to sort out some things, _alone_ ," Harry said, not sure why he was bothering to explain himself to the creepy Slytherin ghost.

"If you wish to stay here tonight, I will have Peeves keep the caretaker occupied at the other end of the castle," the ghost stated seriously.

Harry blinked, surprised and confused by the Baron's strange offer.

"Erm— thanks, that'd be great. But why would you do that?" Harry questioned.

"I do not envy the trials of the living. Your path will be especially challenging, Harry Potter," the Bloody Baron intoned. Before Harry could react, the ghost had turned and glided out of the classroom.

"He's really into the abrupt exits," Harry muttered under his breath.

Deciding to take advantage of the Baron's offer, Harry looked around the classroom for something to use for a makeshift bed. Harry figured he could spend this one night to himself, away from the drama that seemed to surround him in his dormitory. He found some cushions in a cupboard towards the front of the classroom. Placing them in a pile underneath the windows, Harry laid down on top of them.

At least the Slytherin ghost seemed to like him, Harry thought. Terence and Theo were two more Slytherins whom seemed to like Harry. If Harry was honest with himself, the behavior of the other Slytherin first years wasn't that terrible, at least compared to what he had dealt with from Dudley and his gang. Harry was being ignored, laughed at and occasionally pranked, but at least he wasn't being shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, or punched in the face. However, Harry had thought Hogwarts would be different. Harry had hoped he would finally find a place where he wasn't mocked or bullied. Maybe he had been naive.

Not to mention, the situation with his parents, Voldemort and Slytherin really bugged him. Harry just didn't know what he was supposed to feel.

Unsurprisingly, Harry did not sleep well that night. It took him forever to fall asleep; he couldn't get his mind to turn off. When he finally did begin to drift off, the sun had already begun to peak over the horizon. When Harry woke up, the sun was high in the sky and he realized it must be past midday.

Stretching and rubbing his neck, which was a bit stiff, Harry got up and left the classroom. He assumed the Bloody Baron had kept good on his promise to keep Filch away, as Harry had not been disturbed. Sighing, Harry realized he had avoided the other Slytherins as long as possible, Theo was probably worried, so he headed off towards the Great Hall. Besides, Harry was hungry.

"Harry! Hey . . . wait up!" Neville gasped as he scrambled to catch up to Harry. "I've been looking for you all morning. I checked for you at breakfast but Theo said you never came back last night."

"Oh, hi Neville," Harry greeted the Gryffindor. "I just needed a night alone."

"I'm really sorry if I upset you Harry, I didn't mean too," Neville stated apologetically, seeming heartbroken that Harry might be angry with him.

"It's fine, Neville. I would have found out eventually. Better you than someone like Draco."

"Great! I mean, not great that you had to find out, but great that you're not mad? Um . . . Hermione's been in the library all morning," Neville randomly switched topics.

"Er—ok? That seems like something she does a lot," Harry pointed out, not sure why Neville was sharing this information with him.

"Oh, it is! But, I meant that she's in the library now and you need to go see her."

"I think I should probably find Theo first and let him know I'm still alive," Harry blandly stated.

"This won't take long and it's really important. Come on Harry," Neville grabbed Harry's arm and began to drag him towards the library.

Confused, but curious to see what had Neville so determined to take Harry to the library, Harry followed the other boy.

"And I brought you a muffin! My Great-Aunt Enid always bakes me these amazing muffins whenever I'm upset and they really help. This one I just grabbed from breakfast but I thought it might help?" Neville finished, offering Harry a muffin with a hopeful smile.

"Thanks, Neville. This is perfect, I'm actually starving," Harry said, taking the muffin.

When they got to the library, Neville led Harry to a table in the back corner, where Hermione was already set up. She was surrounded by a large stack of books and several pieces of parchment, which she had written on. Neville cleared his throat.

"Oh, Harry! I'm very glad Neville found you, I was getting worried. Please, sit down," Hermione gestured towards one of the seats at the table.

"Listen, it's great to see you Hermione, but I should probably—"

Hermione cut Harry off, "You'll want to hear this Harry, I've spent all morning researching Slytherin and I think you'll really like what I found."

"You really didn't have to—"

"Yes I did. It's what friends do for each other," Hermione answered firmly, cutting Harry off a second time. "Besides, there isn't a problem some research in the library can't solve."

Privately, Harry disagreed with Hermione but he was smart enough to keep his opinion to himself. Besides, he was curious to hear what Hermione had discovered and he gave her a nod to continue.

Gathering her pieces of parchment together and rearranging her books, Hermione cleared her throat and began.

"Slytherin isn't a house of just dark wizards, Harry. Because of You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, most people associate only Slytherin with dark magic, but there have been many famous historical Slytherins who did good things. I've spent all morning reading about them.

There have been several Slytherin Ministers of Magic. One of the more famous ones, Septimus Black, was known for defeating the dark wizard Magnato in the early 13th century. Sir Killian Carrow was a famous knight who saved many lives during the Giant Wars. Regina Raskt was a Slytherin witch who saved the unicorns from extinction, they were being hunted without restrictions for their many valuable potions substances, by getting the Ministerial Decree for the Protection of Unicorns passed. Abbadon Malfoy, I think she might be an ancestor of Draco's, was famous for saving a group of wizarding children from religious extremists in 1534.

Two very famous wizards that everyone has heard of are from Slytherin, although I don't think most people are aware of this. St Mungo Bonham who founded St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was actually a Slytherin. Merlin, who many people say is the greatest wizard of all time, was in Slytherin. He even founded the Order of Merlin, an organization that promoted Muggle rights!

The sorting hat places people in houses based on traits they have that the founders valued. Salazar Slytherin, he valued ambition, cunning and resourcefulness. Ambition doesn't make people evil, Harry. If your ambition is to help people, it can be a powerful tool for positive change. Therefore, you should be proud to be in Slytherin. If the sorting hat put you there, it probably thinks you're going to do great, _good_ , things," Hermione finished, looking very pleased with herself.

"Wow, Hermione. You really found all that out this morning, to help me?" Harry asked, feeling flattered that Hermione would put in so much effort on his behalf.

Hermione nodded, giving Harry a warm smile.

"I think it's good you're in Slytherin Harry," Neville interrupted, a contemplative look on his face. "When you hear Slytherin, most people think about dark wizards and You-Know-Who, because it's what we all grew up hearing about. But you're not like that Harry, so maybe you'll grow up and do something really good and everyone will realize Slytherins aren't all bad, like those people Hermione read about . . ." Neville trailed off, still looking deep in thought.

Harry blinked, at bit surprised at Neville's deep comment. It's not that Harry thought Neville was an idiot. It was more like Neville had never struck Harry as the philosophical type. As Harry reflected on Hermione and Neville's words, he felt a great weight lift off his shoulders. They were right; he did belong in Slytherin. He shouldn't judge his House on the actions of one mad man, Harry knew how wrong first impressions could be. The sorting hat had put him in Slytherin so Harry must belong there. Maybe he could even help change how the world currently viewed Slytherin. This might seem like a big goal for an eleven year old, but Harry found he liked the idea of having a larger than life dream. He had never really had any goals—besides avoiding his Aunt, Uncle and cousin as much as possible—before. It was like having a secret mission, Harry decided. Draco Malfoy was still a prat and Harry still had other problems with some of his housemates, but Harry could deal with that. The sorting hat had put Harry in Slytherin because he belonged their and nobody, not Draco Malfoy or even his own self-doubts, was going to take that away from him.

After his revelation, Harry looked up to find the two Gryffindors looking at him expectantly. Harry grinned in response.

"You know what? You two are amazing. This is just what I needed. I really do feel loads better. Thanks," Harry said sincerely.

Neville and Hermione beamed back at Harry.

"I should really go find Theo now. I'll see you around," Harry said as he gave his two friends a cheery wave.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Harry. And tell Theo we said hello," Hermione called as Harry began to walk back to the dungeons.

When Harry finally returned to the Slytherin common room, he was unsurprised to find a clearly distressed Theo pacing back and forth in front of the fire, waving his hands about and muttering to himself. A group of fifth years who were seated nearby and clearly trying to study kept shooting glares at the younger boy, but Theo didn't seem to care. Harry walked over to greet his friend.

"Hey Theo—"

"Salazar's sweaty underpants, Harry! I thought you were dead—like Draco finally snapped and totally murdered you. I was going to go to Professor Snape and everything! Where on Earth have you been?" Theo practically shouted at him, waving his arms around for emphasis.

"I just had some stuff I had to sort out and didn't feel like dealing with Draco last night. The Bloody Baron offered to get Peeves to distract Filch so I could spend the night out," Harry explained.

"You got the Bloody freaking Baron to distract Filch for you? That's fantastic! And what kind of stuff? Is this about the whole my parents were in Gryffindor thing that Hagrid mentioned? Cause I think you really need to chill—"

"Yes, it was sort of about that, but I also found out that Voldemort," Theo hissed when Harry said Voldemort's name," and the people who helped him were all from Slytherin. I was just confused, I guess. But Hermione looked up all these other famous Slytherins who did good things and I'm fine now."

"Oh. Er—I keep forgetting you don't know stuff that like everyone else knows. Because you were raised by Muggles. But I wouldn't worry about the Dark Lord and his followers and stuff because that's all over now so why should it matter . . ." Theo trailed off, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Would you two please take your ridiculous therapy session somewhere else? We are trying to study," one of the fifth years sitting by the fire interrupted them, clearly annoyed.

Harry and Theo left to go get some lunch in the Great Hall, letting the subject of past Slytherins drop and instead happily chatted about other wizarding world facts that Theo felt Harry really ought to know.

The rest of the weekend pasted in a cheerful blur. Harry and Theo spent most of their weekend in the library with Hermione and Neville. The boys were all very appreciative of Hermione's expertise when working on their homework assignments. They had managed to find a table in an out of the way corner of the library that Madam Pince rarely passed by so that they didn't have to worry about their inability to study quietly.

Their second week passed much the same as the first, although everyone was very excited for their first flying lesson on Thursday. The lesson would be with Gryffindor, and Harry was happy to have another class with Hermione and Neville. As excited as Harry was by the prospect of flying, he was also nervous that he would make a fool of himself. All of the other Slytherin first years had flown before. Harry overheard many conversations about childhood adventures involving racing across the countryside or narrowly avoiding Muggles while flying on broomsticks. At least it sounded like some of the Gryffindors were in the same boat as Harry. Hermione tried to cheer Harry up by reading him flying tips from a large book she had found in the library, but Harry thought that flying might be one area reading really couldn't prepare you for. Although Neville had grown up in the wizarding world, he had never flown before—his grandmother had never allowed him to. Harry thought she might have had a point. Neville managed to get into enough trouble with both feet on the ground.

When Thursday afternoon finally rolled around, Harry accompanied a very excited Theo to their first flying lesson. Unfortunately, they ran into some of their housemates on the way.

"Well, look who it is— Potty and Notty," Draco sneered while Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Really Draco? _Notty-_ like Naughty? That's the best you can do? That's just pathetic," Theo sneered right back at the blond. Harry just glared.

"No need to be hostile, boys," Draco continued with an unfriendly smirk. "I just wanted to wish you some luck for today's flying lesson. After all, it is Potter's first time. I'd hate to see him make a fool of himself."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much, Draco," Pansy cooed. "Harry's _friends_ will surely be there to fail right alongside him. I hear he spends all his time with that Longbottom idiot and that Granger Mudblood."

"Don't talk about Hermione and Neville like that! They're loads better than any of you," Harry said angrily.

"Sticking up for Gryffindorks Potter? And here I thought you couldn't sink any lower," Draco leered as he and the other Slytherins walked away.

"Don't let them get to you Harry, Draco's just jealous because even with all his money and prestige he'll never have a real friend. No one could really like that spoilt slime bucket," Theo said as he and Harry resumed their walk to class.

They arrived at a large grassy field opposite the Forbidden Forest. Harry and Theo were the last to arrive but Neville and Hermione had saved them spots. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, was a middle aged witch with spikey gray hair and bright, almost gold eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone go stand beside a broomstick, hurry up!" she barked.

Harry looked down at his broomstick. The handle was old and worn and several twigs pocked out at odd angles. It was nowhere near as nice as the broomsticks Harry remembered seeing while shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Now, place your right hand over the broom and say UP!" she commanded.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when his broom jumped into his hand on the first try. He was one of the few. Theo managed to get his on the second try but neither Hermione nor Neville seemed to be having much luck. Much to Harry's displeasure, Draco had managed to get his broom up on the first try as well. However, Harry and Theo shared an amused look as Crabbe and Goyle tried and failed repeatedly to get their brooms.

Eventually, everyone had their broomsticks in hand, Neville having been the last one to do so. Madam Hooch came around to show them how to grip their brooms correctly. Harry grinned when she corrected Draco; apparently, he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Listen up! When I blow my whistle, you will kick off the ground, hard," Madam Hooch instructed them. "You will give you brooms a steady rise of no more than five feet and then come straight back down. On my whistle, three—two—"

But Madam Hooch never got to one. Neville, who was clearly nervous and afraid of being left behind, had kicked off the ground early. His broom then began to rise quickly. Madam Hooch shouted for Neville to come back down, but Neville didn't appear to have any control, his broom now over thirty feet high. Harry got one glimpse of Neville's round face filled with terror when the other boy lost his grip and slid off the broomstick.

A huge thud and a nasty sounding crack echoed across the field as Neville landed in a heap, his broom floating lazily towards the Forbidden Forest. Madam Hooch rushed over to Neville's side, followed by Harry, Theo, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors.

"A broken wrist," Harry heard Madam Hooch mutter as she helped a white-faced Neville to his feet.

"I am going to escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. You will all keep your feet planted firmly on the ground. If I see a student in the air, that student will be expelled before you could say Quidditch," Madam Hooch stated, fixing everyone with a stern glare.

After she left with Neville, Harry, Theo and Hermione exchanged worried glances. As Draco and the other Slytherins burst into laughter, making rude comments, Harry felt his blood begin to boil.

"Look!" Draco cried suddenly, pointing to a small clear sphere on the ground, "Looks like Longbottom forgot something. What's the saying? Finders, keepers, losers, weepers. And Longbottom already is a crybaby so it's just perfect."

"That's Neville's Remembrall. His Gran sent it to him this morning," Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Give it back, Malfoy" Ron Weasley angrily confronted the blond Slytherin.

"Oh, no," Draco drawled sarcastically. "It's a big scary Gryffindor lion. But, oh wait, my mistake, it's just a silly _weasel_."

As Ron's face turned an unpleasant maroon color, Harry stepped around him to face Draco.

"Oh, just shut up, would you?" Harry spat angrily, Ron glancing at him in surprise. "Just give it back."

"No, I don't think I will," Draco answered. "I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about up a tree?" Draco grabbed his broom and took off. "What's the matter Potter, a bit out of your reach?"

Harry swung his leg over his broom, intent on getting Neville's Remembrall from Draco.

"Harry, you mustn't," Hermione muttered worriedly. "You'll be expelled! Besides, you don't even know how to fly—"

Harry ignored her, kicking off the ground. He was flying! The wind whipped past him, blowing through his hair. He leaned forward a bit, casing the broom to smoothly glide forward. This was amazing, Harry thought with glee. Finally, Harry had found something he naturally excelled at! He easily turned around, floating smoothly over to where Draco was hovering with a shocked look on his face.

"Give it here, Draco, or I'll knock you off you broom," Harry called out loudly.

"Oh, really?" Draco sneered at him, but he looked a bit nervous.

Somehow, Harry knew exactly what to do. He leaned forward slightly, shooting like a javelin towards Draco, who barely moved out of the way in time. Harry calmly turned around and faced Draco again.

"No Crabbe and Goyle to protect you up here," Harry taunted Draco.

Draco paled, coming to the same realization as Harry.

"Fine, catch it if you can Potter," Draco called as he tossed the Remembrall over his shoulder and then streaked towards the safety of the ground.

Harry watched the small, clear sphere almost as if it was in slow motion. He leaned down, gathering speed as he went into a steep dive, chasing the ball. He finally caught up with it and managed to catch it, pulling up only a foot from the ground. As Harry dismounted the broom, Theo let out an appreciative cheer while everyone else stared at Harry in shock.

"He's amazing," Harry heard Daphne murmur quietly, Draco scowling nearby.

"POTTER!"

Snape's roar interrupted Harry's moment of triumph. Stomach sinking, Harry turned to face his irate Head of House.

"Hold up there, Professor Snape. This is not what it looks like. Well, it is but it's not Harry's fault, its—"

"Be quiet, Mr. Nott."

"It's true, Professor Snape. It was actually Malfoy—"

"That's _enough,_ Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, follow me," Professor Snape commanded Harry.

Harry had no choice but follow the Potions Master, casting one last glance at the stricken faces of Hermione and Theo. Harry spitefully ignored the gleeful face of Draco as he passed.

"Listen, Professor Sn—"

" _Silence_ , Potter," Snape spat icily, striding towards the castle.

Harry was panicking; he was going to be expelled! They would send him back to the Dursleys, Harry realized, suddenly feeling very ill.

"Wait here," Snape's cool voice interrupted Harry's panic.

Harry looked around, he was outside Professor Flitwick 's classroom. Why would Professor Snape bring him here, Harry wondered.

Suddenly, Professor Snape returned from the classroom, followed by a rather confused Marcus Flint.

"What's going on Professor?" Marcus asked Snape, ignoring Harry completely.

"Harry Potter is going to be your Seeker this year," Snape stated almost reluctantly.

"What?" Marcus said blankly.

"Mr. Potter somehow managed to catch that"—Snape pointed to Neville's Remembrall, which Harry was still holding—"out of a fifty foot dive during his first time on a broomstick. It appears," Snape had to pause for a second, a pained expression on his face," that Mr. Potter has considerable talent. It would be foolish to not put it to use, for the benefit of our House."

Marcus eyed Harry intently.

"I trust your judgement, Professor. I will begin Harry's training immediately."

"Good. Potter," Snape turned his gaze onto Harry, who was staring back at his Professor in utter confusion. "I want to make myself clear. I do _not_ tolerate rule breaking. Your appointment as Seeker is not a reward for your appalling behavior. You will serve a week's detention with me and you will not bandy about bragging about your new position. If you _ever_ do something so foolhardy and illegal again, I will have you expelled."

Harry just stared at Snape mutely.

"Nod if you understand, Mr. Potter," Snape growled at Harry.

Harry nodded, a slow sense of relief taking over as he realized he wasn't being sent back to the Dursleys. Snape then bid farewell to Marcus and swept down the hallway, leaving Harry alone with the older Slytherin.

"First we need to get you a broomstick. I will not have one of my players on those pathetic school brooms. Technically, first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks but I'm sure Professor Snape will sort it out. Do you have money, Harry?" Marcus interrupted Harry's relieved thoughts.

"Er— yeah," Harry answered. He thought it was a bit rude of Marcus to so blandly ask about Harry's financials but Harry certainly wasn't going to share his thoughts with the intimidating Slytherin.

"Good. Here," Marcus said, thrusting a magazine he had pulled from his bag at Harry. "This is a catalog of broomsticks. Look it over and pick one out. We'll send in the order tomorrow so you can have your broom by next week. As soon as you get it, we'll start your training with the rest of the team."

"Ok, sounds good," Harry replied, excited at the prospect of more flying.

"Make sure to make a decision by tonight. And be ready to work hard, there are no slackers on my team," Marcus growled a final warning and went back inside the classroom.

Still reeling a bit from the day's strange turn of events, Harry put the Remembrall in his pocket and went to look at the magazine of broomsticks.

Harry spent the rest of the class period looking through the magazine, _Quidditch Supplies_ , and eventually decided on the Nimbus 2000, the broomstick he saw in the window at Diagon Alley. He then headed towards the main doors, hoping to catch Theo as he returned from class. He spotted Theo walking dejectedly a ways behind their year mates. Harry hurried to catch up to him.

"Merlin, Harry! Please tell me you're not expelled, you cannot leave me alone with these people. I'll die. I mean, I'll literally drop dead and it will be all you fault!" Theo anxiously exclaimed.

Harry chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not expelled. I just have a week's detention."

Draco spotted Harry and sauntered over, an ugly smirk on his face.

"Making plans to enjoy your last night at Hogwarts," Draco jeered at Harry.

"You're a lot braver when you're back on the ground, surrounded by your little cronies," Harry said coolly, glaring at the other boy.

Draco flushed, glancing at the other Slytherin first years who were watching them intently.

"Actually, Potter, I'd take you on anytime," Draco declared grandly. "How about tonight at midnight? We'll meet in the trophy room and have ourselves a proper wizard's duel, if you can manage."

"Harry can more than manage it, you prick," Theo spat irritably back at Draco. "I'll be his second, who's yours?"

Draco glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," Draco decided. "I'll see you there, _Potty_."

Draco left, the other Slytherins following him.

"What do you mean you're my second? And what's a wizard's duel?" Harry asked Theo.

"Me being your second means I'll take over for you if you die. But don't worry, there's no way that will happen. You and Draco barley know any magic yet so I doubt you'll be in any real danger," Theo assured Harry.

"What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I dunno, just punch him in the face? I mean, if anyone needs to be punched in the face, it would definitely be Draco," Theo mused.

Harry nodded, putting his hands in his pockets when he felt his fingers brush against Neville's Remembrall.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the hospital wing?" Harry questioned Theo. "I want to give Neville his Remembrall back and make sure he's alright. And I have something I want to tell all of you."

"Sure, I'll lead but I'm terrible at waiting so why don't you just tell me now?" Theo looked at Harry hopefully.

"Nope," Harry shook his head. "I don't want to repeat myself so you'll just have to wait until we find Neville."

"But, Harry!"

Theo led Harry through the castle, pestering him the entire way. Finally, they found themselves outside the hospital wing. They pushed the door open and walked inside, finding a long room filled with beds. Neville, with his wrist in a sling, was located at the bed nearest the entrance. Hermione was sitting in a chair beside him.

"Harry, I'm so s-sorry! Hermione told me what h-happened. You didn't need to do that! Now you'll be expelled and it's all m-my fault—"

"Neville, its fine," Harry interrupted the stuttering boy. "I'm not being expelled."

"Oh, good!" Neville replied while Hermione let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, Professor Snape only gave Harry a week's detention. See, Snape doesn't hate you Harry. You just got a bad first impression," Theo said.

"Actually, it gets even better," Harry said with a small grin. "Professor Snape made me Seeker for Slytherin."

"He—what? – Seeker—but, that's—" Theo spluttered, unable to form actual sentences.

"First years never get to play for the House team, Harry! That's amazing," Neville looked at Harry in awe.

Hermione didn't seem to share the others' excitement.

"I hope you don't see this as a reward for rule breaking, Harry. You could have been seriously hurt, you know," Hermione stated with a small frown.

"Don't worry Hermione, Snape made it perfectly clear I would be expelled if I ever got into that kind of trouble again. I also did get detention," Harry grumbled, a bit peeved Hermione was bringing down the group's excitement.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Hermione. This is AMAZING! Draco's going to be sooooo pissed. Maybe we should tell him at the duel tonight . . ." Theo trailed off with an evil grin on his face.

"At the what?! You're going to duel someone Harry? That's totally against the rules!" Hermione scoffed.

"It's not a big deal. We're just going to meet in the Trophy Room at midnight, I don't think it will last long," Harry replied, getting a bit annoyed with the overzealous Gryffindor.

Neville looked worried, "Harry, maybe Hermione has a point—"

"Well, of course I have a point! Didn't you just say Professor Snape would expel you if you got in trouble again," Hermione implored Harry.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, take a chill pill. It's not like your House would be in the one in trouble anyways so why don't you—"

"What is going on here?" the stern voice of the school's mediwitch, Madam Pomfrey, interrupted Theo.

"They're my friends, Madam Pomfrey. They just came to check up on me," Neville hesitantly explained.

"Well, that's very kind of you boys but now I need to finish repairing Mr. Longbottom's wrist so you'd best be off. Miss Granger, you can stay to escort Mr. Longbottom to your dormitory after I finish," the mediwitch commanded.

Harry and Theo left with a quick goodbye wave to Neville, avoiding Hermione's disapproving gaze. Harry could feel her eyes on the back of his head as he left. The two Slytherins went to dinner, discussing possible strategies for the duel and how exciting it was that Harry was on the Quidditch team. After dinner, they had considered going to the library to look up spells but realized they might run into Hermione there, so they instead spent the remainder of the evening seated in the common room. At ten till midnight, the two boys set off for the trophy room.

They arrived before Draco. Theo paced the length of the room while Harry nervously fiddled with his wand. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Theo and Harry exchanged a look, preparing themselves for the upcoming duel.

"Neville! Hermione!" Theo gaped at the two Gryffindors. "What in the name of Merlin's pointy hat are you two doing here?"

"We just really didn't want you to get expelled," Neville replied, looking around nervously.

Harry took a deep breathe, trying to stay calm.

"You need to stop this Harry, just go back to your dormitory before it's too late," Hermione hissed.

"Oh, for the love of –"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered, sure he had heard something. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, walked into the trophy room.

"That's right, sniff them out, they are lurking about somewhere," Filch's wheezy voice reached their ears. The four students shared a panicked look and quickly backed away quietly towards the other door. Then made it into the hallway and Harry let out the breath he had been holding. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as Neville accidentally knocked over the statue of armor standing by the door.

"RUN!" Harry shouted.

They sprinted away, dashing down the corridor and through one of the passageways hidden behind a tapestry. They were going as fast as they possibly could and Harry wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. They eventually came to a door, but it was locked. Harry spotted Mrs. Norris.

"We need to move!" Harry muttered.

"Oh, move over," Hermione shoved her way to the front, drawing her wand. " _Alohamora._ "

The door unlocked with a loud click, and they scrambled inside. Harry pressed his ear to the door, listening for Filch.

"I don't see them, my sweet. They must have doubled back," Harry heard Filch mutter. He felt Neville tugging on his sleeve.

"What?" Harry turned around and froze.

They weren't in an empty classroom as Harry had suspected. They were in a long corridor, the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Harry now understood why it was forbidden, because they were face to face with a giant, three headed dog. The only reason they were still alive was that they appeared to have taken the great beast completely by surprise. It turned its three heads towards them, a low growl beginning as it barred three huge sets of fangs.

Harry groped for the doorknob, between Filch and death he would definitely pick Filch.

They burst out of the room and took off again; Harry's only thought to get as far away from the three-headed dog as possible. Hermione, Neville and Theo scrambled to keep up with him. Instinctually, Harry headed back towards the Slytherin common room, stopping suddenly in front of the secret door to his dormitory.

"Viper," Harry panted, causing the hidden door to slide open.

"Harry, we're not supposed to go in each other's common r—"

"Oh, come on!" Theo cut Hermione off. "No one is up at this point so unless you want to trek all the way back to wherever you live, and risk running into Filch, just get in here."

Hermione and Neville reluctantly followed the two Slytherins inside. They took seats in the couch by the fire, fear and shock apparent on all of their faces.

"What the bloody hell was that?! Why would anyone put that thing in the school? That's just insane! Totally and completely and utterly mad!" Theo exclaimed wildly.

Harry just shrugged, still trying to calm his racing heart. Neville's face was as white as a sheet and it looked as if he might never speak again.

"Well, weren't you paying attention? Didn't you notice what it was standing on?" Hermione demanded a bit huffily.

"Notice what it was standing on? Are you mad?! I was a bit preoccupied with its THREE heads, all those razor sharp fangs, evil, blood thirsty eyes . . ." Theo trailed off, shivering slightly.

"It was standing on a trap door. Obviously, it's guarding something," Hermione informed them.

Suddenly, Harry remembered what Hagrid had said to him that day in Diagon Alley. Hagrid had said that Gringotts was the safest place to hide something—except for Hogwarts. Harry gasped.

"What?" Hermione snapped at him, obviously still rattled from her close encounter with death.

"I just realized, I think I know what it's guarding. Hagrid took this small package from Gringotts, the day we were there. He said it was Hogwarts business and then that same vault was robbed later. I bet that package, that's what the dog is guarding," Harry mused.

"Well, it hardly matters what it's guarding, it's none of our business. We weren't supposed to be there and I, for one, am not planning on ever returning," Hermione stated firmly, Theo and Neville nodding in fervent agreement.

Harry frowned, he didn't want to let the matter drop but it was late, and everyone else seemed more than happy to forget the giant dog.

"I guess you're right. We can all just sleep out here tonight and we'll get you two out of here before anyone else gets up in the morning. If you leave now, Filch will probably find you," Harry pointed out.

"Thanks, Harry," Neville mumbled, curling up on the couch and staring into the fire. Theo, Hermione and Harry each claimed their own couches. As usual, Theo appeared to fall asleep almost immediately, but Hermione took longer. Harry could hear her fidgeting; clearly having trouble falling asleep in the unfamiliar place. As Harry listened to Neville's loud snores and tried to drift off to sleep, he couldn't help but think of that small, grubby package that he now knew was guarded by a giant three-headed dog. What could be so important that it required such extreme measures to protect it?

*** **Author's note** : Just FYI most of the "famous Slytherins" Hermione mentions are people I made up but Merlin really was in Slytherin and they never mention (that I could find) which house St. Mungo was in so I say Slytherin. I mean you would have to be pretty ambitious and resourceful to found the main wizarding hospital in England. THANKS FOR READING!

 **Next chapter- Halloween**! T is for troll and major trouble!


	5. Halloween

**Chapter 5- Halloween**

 **Disclaimer:** the awesome world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me

 **Author's note:** Hi everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story. So my chapters will always pretty much be long that's just how I write apparently. I hope you enjoy this chapter- you get to meet the Slytherin Quidditch team, which I had a lot of fun with. Also the troll thing might not happen how you expect it too :D Have fun!

LAST TIME: _As Harry listened to Neville's loud snores and tried to drift off to sleep, he couldn't help but think of that small, grubby package that he now knew was guarded by a giant three-headed dog. What could be so important that it required such extreme measures to protect it?_

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder. Groaning, Harry rolled over and sat up, expecting to see Theo's grinning face. Instead, he found himself face to face with a bemused Terence Higgs.

"Terence? What time is it?" Harry asked, stifling a yawn.

"It's six in the morning. I'm up because I promised Professor Kettleburn I'd be up to help him catch a Clabbert if he wrote me a recommendation for my summer internship at the Ministry. Maybe you'd like to explain to me why there are two first year Gryffindors asleep in our common room?" Terence looked expectantly at Harry, eyebrow raised.

"Oh! Er—Terence, I'm sorry, it's sort of a long story. We were out late last night and Filch was after us, we all just ended up here. I know we are not supposed to show people where the common room is but I swear Hermione and Neville won't tell anyone. They're not like that," Harry rushed to explain.

Terence was watching Harry thoughtfully.

"I suppose I'll let you off with a warning this time but I must insist that you do not let this happen again. If your Gryffindor friends tell anyone or cause trouble, I will be holding you responsible. You'd best get them out of here before anyone else notices them," Terence advised Harry.

"Thanks, Terence," Harry replied, relieved the older Slytherin wasn't going to give him or his friends any trouble.

"No problem, Harry. Besides, you're on the Quidditch team now and we look out for each other. Marcus is very firm about that. I look forward to playing with you," Terence gave Harry a grin and a wink, heading out through the hidden door in the wall.

Harry took Terence's advice, waking up the two slumbering Gryffindors and sending them on their way before any other Slytherins could spot them, after impressing upon them the importance of not telling anyone where the Slytherin common room was. Although still half-asleep, Hermione and Neville had been quick to assure Harry they wouldn't tell and promised to meet him in the library later so they could all study together.

Much to Harry's disappointment, none of his friends wanted to discuss what the three-headed dog was guarding. Harry had hoped that at least Theo would be excited to investigate further, but his friend had surprised him, declaring, "I love adventure and interesting things and stuff but I like being alive much more. That dog is death, Harry, so I say we forget it." Sadly, Harry was forced to let the matter drop.

The next week passed quickly and reasonably cheerfully. By now Harry was used to being ignored and mocked by the other first year Slytherins and even his detentions with Snape did not go as horribly as he had feared. Harry had simply shown up in the empty Potions room to scrub cauldrons for an hour, while Snape graded papers at his desk. A small part of Harry had hoped that after being made Seeker, Professor Snape might be nicer to him, but after trying to start a conversation with his Professor and receiving a "Silence, Potter!" in return on the first day, Harry had given up. After all, Snape seemed to favor Draco so perhaps the man simply had terrible taste.

The next Friday morning found Harry and Theo once again seated at their lonely end of the Slytherin table when the morning mail arrived.

"Look, Harry!" Theo elbowed Harry sharply in the ribs, voice filled with excitement. "Do you see Hedwig and those school owls, carrying that long package? It's got to be your broom, Harry! You just have to let me ride it!"

Sure enough, Harry watched as Hedwig and two other owls dropped a long, thin package that was wider on one end onto the table.

"Shhh, Theo," Harry elbowed his friend back. "Let's go open it somewhere else. Since the other first years aren't allowed to have broomsticks, I don't want to start anything. It's too early for that."

Theo made a face at Harry, but then nodded. They grabbed the package and headed out of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were blocking the door. Draco tore the package out of Harry's hands and felt it.

"This is a broomstick," Draco snarled at Harry. "First years aren't allowed to have broomsticks. I've got you this time, Potter."

"Actually you don't, you gutless git," Theo retorted. "Harry's going be the Seeker for Slytherin and he got special permission from Professor Snape to have a broom. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand, actually. Maybe if you're nice Harry will let you touch it, but I might have to advise against it. Who knows what kind of evil slime you might get on it."

As Theo had chattered away, Draco's face had slowly turned a very bright pink. Harry swore he could see steam coming out of the other boy's ears.

"Careful, Draco, your jealously is showing," Harry teased, unable to resist.

"Just you wait until my father hears about this," Draco fumed. "He's a school governor. He'll have you off the Quidditch team before you c—"

"ARE YOU THREATENING MY SEEKER?!"

The five Slytherin first years all turned to find the terrifying visage of a murderously angry Marcus Flint. If looks could kill, Harry had no doubt Draco would have been incinerated on the spot by Marcus's furious glare.

"Listen here, Malfoy. You will _not_ interfere with my Quidditch team. Harry is going to play Seeker and you will be fine with that," Marcus scowled at Draco. "In case you've forgotten, he is playing for your House team, so his success is yours as well. Don't screw it up! Understand?"

Draco glanced at Harry briefly, fury and jealously plain in his eyes, but the blond knew which battles were not worth fighting. He nodded.

"Good. Since you have your broom, I'll see you at the Quidditch pitch tonight at six o'clock for your first practice," Marcus informed Harry. With one last warning glare at Draco, Marcus continued on his way towards the Slytherin table.

"This isn't over Potter," Draco hissed at Harry before sulking off, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

"Harry, you being on the Quidditch team is so freaking awesome," Theo said seriously. "And I might be a little bit in love with Marcus Flint. I mean, did you see Draco's face? Ha! Now, let's go check out your broom!"

Harry and Theo managed to get outside and each do a few laps on the Nimbus before having to come back inside for Potions. The feeling of flying on a quality broom was amazing; Harry was extremely excited for tonight's Quidditch practice. The rest of the day flew by until Harry found himself walking towards the Quidditch pitch, broomstick in hand.

The Quidditch pitch itself was a huge grassy field surrounded by raised stands, clearly big enough to fit the entire school. At either end of the Quidditch pitch were three long golden poles with large hoops on the ends. Standing in the middle of the field, broom sticks in hand and clearly waiting for his arrival, Harry saw the six other players on the Slytherin Quidditch team surrounding a large wooden chest. Harry recognized Terence and Marcus but the other four players were unfamiliar to him. Harry nervously tightened his grip on his Nimbus. Terence sent him a reassuring smile.

"Good, you're here Harry. Tonight we have two goals. First to introduce you to the team and how Quidditch works, since I have been informed you may not be familiar with the sport as you were raised by Muggles," Marcus looked deeply affronted at the thought anyone might not be knowledgeable about Quidditch. "Secondly, I want to assess your skills as a Seeker. Everyone will introduce themselves and what positions they play. I'll start."

Marcus stared at Harry expectantly and Harry realized he might be waiting for some kind of conformation he was listening.

"Er— sounds good," Harry offered.

"Good. Now each Quidditch team has seven players. Three are Chasers, like me. The Chasers try to get the Quaffle"—here Marcus pointed to a large red ball the size of a football sitting in the center of the chest—"through one of the three hoops belonging to the enemy team. Each time we do, we get ten points. Got it?"

Harry nodded. "Who are the other Chasers?"

"I play Chaser and so does Adrian Pucey," Terence referred to the dark haired boy standing to his left. "He's a third year."

"Nice to meet you, Adrian," Harry said. Adrian gave Harry a nod, gazing at Harry with a serious expression.

"Well, I'm Miles Bletchley, also a third year and Adrian's best mate, although he often tries to deny it," a boy with longish dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes was gazing curiously at Harry. "I'm the team Keeper, which means I'm the guy who has to keep the other team's Chasers from scoring."

"Cool," Harry smiled at Miles.

"I'm Magnolia Bullstrode, though most people call me Mags," A broad shouldered and dark haired girl introduced herself. "My little sister Millicent is in your year."

"And I'm Dexter Morzan," the last team member, a squat but muscular boy with sandy hair, spoke up. "Mags and I are both fourth years and we're the team Beaters."

"Watch this," Mags grinned at Harry. She grabbed two short bats from the chest, handing one to Dexter. Then she unchained one of the two other medium sized balls in the chest. As soon as the chain was gone, Harry watched in astonishment as the ball flew out of the chest. It quickly veered around and flew straight towards him!

Fortunately, Dexter seemed to have expected this as he calmly stepped in front of Harry and used his bat to divert it away from Harry.

"That is a Bludger. There are two flying around during a game. As Beaters, Mags and I try to hit the Bludgers towards the other team and prevent them from hitting our team mates," Dexter explained as Mags wrestled the Bludger back into the chest.

"That leaves you." Marcus drew Harry's attention back to him. "As Seeker, there is only one ball you need to be concerned with. This is the Snitch." Marcus opened a small compartment in the chest and pulled out a small golden ball, about the size of the walnut. As Marcus held it in his hand, small golden wings sprouted from the sides of the Snitch.

"As Seeker, your job is to catch this. If you catch it our team gets one hundred fifty points, the game ends and we most likely win. A quality Seeker is one of the most important positions for a winning team," Marcus gazed at Harry sternly, who gulped. "Any questions?"

Harry shook his head.

"Alright, so tonight we're not going to use the Snitch. Instead, the rest of the team is going to be throwing this ball" – Marcus revealed a small yellow Snitch sized ball— "back and forth between ourselves. Your goal is to fly between us, not running into any of us, and get this ball as quickly as possible."

"So it will be like Monkey in the Middle but on broomsticks?" Harry asked.

Six faces stared blankly back at Harry.

"Um . . . it's a Muggle thing, never mind . . ." Harry trailed off.

Miles rolled his eyes. "Let's get started then. Time to see if the Boy-Who-Lived can play Quidditch!" Miles grinned widely and, grabbing the ball from Marcus, shot into the air. The rest of the team, including Harry, quickly followed.

The practice passed quickly and it was the most fun Harry had in a very long time. He ducked, dodged and weaved through the other players, never colliding with anyone, although he did almost run into Dexter a few times. He found he was quite good at retrieving the ball while it was being passed between the other players. The longest the team was able to keep the ball away from Harry was three minutes. As the sky began to darken, Marcus signaled everyone to return to the ground.

Harry landed smoothly, but had a large knot in his stomach. How had he done? He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. Miles broke the silence.

"There is _no way_ that you've never flown before, Harry. Tell the truth now, come on, we're all teammates here."

"Well, I did fly at our flying lesson the other day, and I tried out my broomstick this morning. Did I do alright?" Harry asked nervously.

"Did you do alright? That was amazing!" Mags gushed.

"You're really talented, Harry," Adrian stated seriously.

Terence was grinning widely at Harry and words seemed to have utterly failed Dexter.

"This is perfect," Marcus had a slightly maniacal gleam in his eyes. "We are going to slaughter the enemy teams this year. They won't know what hit them! Welcome to the team Harry!"

Marcus slapped Harry on the back and smiled at him. Harry had never seen Marcus smile before; he thought it made the older Slytherin seem much less intimidating.

Harry walked back to the castle among his teammates, the recipient of many excited compliments and congratulatory pats. A pleasant warm feeling spread throughout Harry's body. He had never been part of a team before and had always been the last person picked in gym class, because of his scrawny build and people's fear of angering Dudley and his gang. However, the Slytherin Quidditch team seemed thrilled to have Harry. For the first time since being sorted into Slytherin, Harry really felt like he belonged there.

Harry had finally found his rhythm at Hogwarts. After getting through the introductory parts, his classes were now getting interesting. Harry and Theo spent a lot of time in the library with Neville and Hermione, or sometimes they would drag Hermione outside to study. The boys all agreed Hermione had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with the school library. Harry had gotten into the habit of visiting Hagrid after Friday's Potions class. Potions continued to be a dismal experience, between Neville's inability to avoid disaster while brewing and Snape's love of criticizing Harry, visits to Hagrid's were a necessary balm. Neville and Hermione were both quick to warm up to Hagrid, although the same could not be said of his cooking.

After the first Quidditch practice, Harry and Theo were usually joined at meals by at least one of the Slytherin Quidditch players. Terence, as it turns out, was a top student and more than happy to help them finish up last minute homework. Marcus usually ended up discussing Quidditch strategy, which Harry was eager to learn about. Mags and Dexter, who were actually dating, were an interesting pair. Mags was friendly but very blunt while Dexter was quieter and rather bookish. Miles and Adrian were usually joined by Adrian's cousin, Belinda Yaxley, a sharp-tounged third year who was surprisingly interested in Harry's Muggle upbringing.

Although Draco and the other first year Slytherins were still ignoring Harry and Theo, most of the pranking had stopped. Harry assumed this was due to Draco's understandable fear of upsetting Marcus.

Between classes and Quidditch practices, time flew by and before Harry new it, Halloween had arrived. Harry was excited for the Halloween feast that night. Miles had spent most of breakfast exalting the feast to Harry and Theo, according to him it was the best of the year. For someone so fit, Miles had a surprisingly deep love of food, especially sweets.

Harry and Theo were currently sitting on a bench in the courtyard, enjoying the beautiful fall day.

"Do you think there are really going to be forty-two types of candy at the feast tonight?" Harry asked Theo.

"Well, I hope so because that would be awesome! I never get many sweets at home. I think my dad is afraid of what affect the sugar might have on me. I guess he might have a point, but it's a holiday so who cares?" Theo grinned at Harry.

"Yeah, me neither. Any deserts my Aunt and Uncle always save for Dudley. On birthdays they'd usually just lock me in my cupboard while they'd have cake," Harry stated.

"They locked you in a cupboard? And what do you mean " _my_ cupboard"? Why don't they just lock you in your room?" Theo looked at Harry sharply.

Harry flushed; he hadn't meant to bring up his uncomfortable home situation. The last thing he wanted was for Theo to pity him.

"Er—my Aunt and Uncle hate magic, so they've always hated me. I used to live in the cupboard under the stairs, but I have my own room now," Harry talked to his knees, feeling too embarrassed to look Theo in the eyes.

"That sucks, Harry. But, I get it. Sometimes people are assholes to us, not because we did anything, but just because they're programmed that way, I guess. I mean, my home isn't perfect either," Theo's voice didn't sound pitying, instead he just sounded understanding.

Unfortunately, the moment of companionship between Harry and Theo was rudely interrupted.

"So Potter, you're so pathetic that your _Muggle_ relatives have you living in a cupboard?" Draco familiar drawl assaulted Harry's ears.

Horrorstruck, Harry turned around to find Draco standing behind them, a satisfied smirk on his face. Harry couldn't believe his luck, Draco just happened to be passing by and hear that?

"That's not funny Draco," Theo frowned at the other Slytherin.

"Well, maybe not to you, but I'm sure there are plenty of people who would find the fact that the blessed Boy-Who-Lived grew up in a cupboard highly amusing," Draco sneered as he quickly retreated.

Harry stood up, fuming. He went to go after Draco, intending to cause him as much pain as humanly possible, when Theo grabbed his arm.

"I think maybe you should take a few deep breathes. Try and calm down, you're looking pretty scary. We need a plan, not to rush headlong into something, that's what the little bastard wants," Theo pleaded with Harry.

"I just can't believe—" Harry tried to take a deep breath—"I mean, this is low, even for Draco. That's personal! It's not ok . . ." Harry trailed off, unable to find the right words to describe his anger and embarrassment.

"Harry! Theo!"

Harry's furious thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt arrival of Neville.

"What?!" Harry snapped at him.

Neville seemed taken aback at Harry's unusually short greeting, his face fell. Harry immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Neville, you just surprised me. What's going on?" Harry asked, trying to form a more pleasant facial expression.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Hermione. She left Charms looking upset, she had been working with Ron and they don't really get along. Then I heard Parvati mention she had seen Hermione crying in the girl's bathroom . . ." Neville trailed off, looking worried.

"What is it with people today? Honestly! No, we haven't seen her, Neville. Let's go cheer the girl up, why don't we? Besides, I've never been in the girl's bathroom before," Theo suggested.

Harry realized that Theo was probably trying to distract him from any attempts to murder Draco, but Hermione was his friend so he decided to accompany the other boys to go find her.

They arrived at the girl's bathroom on the first floor, close to the dungeons. Neville stopped, clearly hesitant to enter girl's bathroom, but Theo dragged him inside. Harry followed.

"Hermione?" Harry called out.

They heard sniffling, and then Hermione's voice called out softly, "Go away!"

"Hermione? Its Neville, Harry and Theo. We, um, were worried about you," Neville cautiously approached the stall.

The stall door opened and Hermione stepped out, her eyes red from crying.

"What are you doing here? This is the girl's bathroom," she mumbled, not meeting their eyes.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok. What happened?" Harry asked. Having never spent much time around girls his own age, Harry wasn't sure what to do. He settled for awkwardly patting Hermione on the back.

"I was just trying to correct Ron in Charms; I wasn't trying to be annoying. But he got angry and I heard him telling Dean and Seamus how I'm such a," Hermione paused to wipe her eyes," nightmare and how it's no wonder I don't have any friends . . ." Hermione began to sniffle again.

"You do have friends, Hermione. You have us!" Neville protested.

"But none of the girls in Gryffindor really talk to me," Hermione said miserably. "I heard Lavender telling Parvati what an irritating know-it-all I am."

"Hermione, you are a know-it-all, but we like that about you. You just literally know lots of stuff. Sometimes your obsession with reading gets a bit boring, but most of the time it's really useful. You're super smart Hermione, those other girls are probably just jealous because the only thing they've ever read is _Witches Weekly_. Don't let them get you down. Besides, who needs them? I am obviously vastly more entertaining company," Theo declared grandly, shooting Hermione a teasing grin.

"We like you just the way you are, Hermione. You're a great person and anyone who can't see that doesn't deserve to be friends with you," Harry told her firmly.

Hermione finally smiled, the boys' sincere words having cheered her up considerably. They spent the next few minutes poking fun at Ron and Lavender, which managed to get a giggle out of Hermione, clearing up the remains of her bad mood.

"Um, Harry, I noticed you seemed a bit angry when I caught up with you. Was it Draco again?" Neville asked Harry.

Harry frowned, his anger returning as he remembered the incident in the courtyard. No doubt, Draco and Pansy had told half the school by now.

"Harry and I were having a private discussion and Draco, being the creep that he is, totally eavesdropped and is spreading private stuff about Harry all over," Theo explained.

"What kind of stuff?" Neville asked. "Not that you have to tell us, if you don't want to."

"Well, you'll probably hear about it anyways. I just mentioned how I used to live in a cupboard, but I have my own bedroom now so it's not a big deal—"

Hermione cut Harry off. "Harry, if your Aunt and Uncle are mistreating you then—"

"Hermione, it's _not_ a big deal. So they don't let me have nice things and call me a freak, I can handle my Aunt and Uncle! I just don't want everyone knowing about it. It's embarrassing. I'm here now and don't want to dwell on it. Now everyone will know and they'll look at me differently. The poor orphan boy, rejected by his only remaining family," Harry bitterly stated. He ended up looking at his shoes, his anger at Draco warring with his mortification with his home situation.

"We don't think any differently of you Harry, it's not your fault. It's like you said before. If your Aunt and Uncle don't realize how amazing you are, they don't deserve you," Hermione assured Harry.

"It wasn't right for Draco to go around telling people. That's horrible," Neville frowned.

"I just wish there was something I could do to get back at him. And I'll have to watch him gloating about it all through the feast, which I was really looking forward too," Harry said angrily.

"Well, what if you could make him miss the feast?" Hermione suggested. "I read about this spell that can trap someone in a room for one hour. You could cast it in your dorm and trap Draco there, so at least you could enjoy the feast."

"Yeah, but someone would probably find him and let him out. And Draco would be sure to tattle on us," Harry pointed out dejectedly.

"Yeah, but what if we trapped him somewhere else, somewhere people wouldn't think to look for him. A place he'd be so embarrassed about being stuck in he wouldn't tell on us. A place like . . ." Theo trailed off, deep in thought.

"The girl's bathroom?" Neville suggested.

"Neville, you're a genius!" Theo beamed at Neville. "It's perfect! And I know just how to get him here. Pansy can 'accidentally' overhear us worrying about Hermione, who is still hiding upset in the girl's bathroom. She'll scurry off to tell Draco, and he'll come to taunt Hermione, because he hates her because she's a Muggleborn Gryffindor and Harry's friend. We'll trap him and he'll miss the feast stuck in the girl's bathroom. Ha! I'm bloody brilliant!"

"You really are, Theo," Harry agreed, a wide smile spreading across his face at the thought of Draco's fury in this hypothetical scenario.

Harry was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to convince Hermione to teach them the spell for the prank. Apparently, Hermione found Draco's use of the information about Harry's home life to be deplorable. Implementing the plan was easy. Harry and Theo discussed their "worry" for Hermione in the common room before the feast, where they could see Pansy ease dropping. Then they left to go cast the spell on the bathroom. The spell was person specific, so Harry had to focus on Draco when he cast it. Then they watched as Draco walked confidently into the bathroom. Harry smirked as he heard several curses coming from the bathroom. Apparently, the spell had worked.

In high spirits, Theo and Harry left for the feast. They ended up sitting with the Quidditch team and Belinda. The feast itself was incredible. The usual floating candles were replaced with floating jack-o-lanterns. Swarms of live bats flew throughout the Great Hall. The food was spectacular, plates of every kind of sweet imaginable scattered between huge roast turkeys and plates of bread pudding.

Marcus and Adrian were explaining the Quidditch World Cup to Harry when Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, looking flushed and terrified.

Quirrell came to an abrupt stop in front of the headmaster. By now, the entire hall had gone quiet and everyone was staring in confusion at the disheveled professor.

"Troll—in the dungeons—thought you out to know," Quirrell gasped, before falling over in a dead faint.

Chaos broke out in the Great Hall. It took several firecrackers from Professor Dumbledore's wand to get the students to quiet down.

"Prefects will lead their houses safely back to their dormitories. Professors will accompany me to the dungeons," Dumbledore instructed calmly.

"He does realize the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons," Belinda muttered, glaring at the headmaster.

"Everyone, follow me. If we stick together, we'll all arrive safely," Terence directed the Slytherins out of the Great Hall.

As Harry followed the other Slytherins out of the Great Hall, a horrible thought struck him.

"Theo, Draco is still in the bathroom—it hasn't been an hour yet!" Harry informed his friend.

"So? The troll is in the dungeons, not the girl's bathroom. Besides, we hate Draco, remember?!" Theo gave Harry a weird look.

"I know but the bathroom isn't that far from the dungeons. I might loathe Draco but I don't want him to get seriously hurt or killed. Besides, knowing my luck, someone would figure out we were responsible for getting Draco stuck there and Snape will expel me!" Harry exclaimed.

"If we get killed by a troll trying to save Draco Malfoy I'm going to kill _you_ Harry," Theo replied. However, he followed Harry as he ducked around a corner and they headed towards the girls bathroom.

When they arrived, they found the bathroom empty.

"Maybe he got out?" Theo said hopefully.

Suddenly the stall door on the far right flung open, a severely pissed off Draco storming out.

"I knew it! I knew it was you two. Just wait until my father hears about this—"

"Shut up, Draco!" Harry interrupted the irate blond. "Listen, there is a troll in the dungeons and everyone is heading back to the dormitories so we came to warn you."

"A troll, how stupid do you think I am Potter?" Draco spat at Harry.

"He's not kidding, you melodramatic moron! Listen, you can stay here and get possibly murdered by a troll if you want, but I'm getting back to the safety of our common room," Theo said, clearly losing patience with Draco.

After studying the other boys' faces, Draco seemed to realize they were telling the truth.

"Fine! Let's get out of here," he snarled, storming off towards the door.

When Draco reached the bathroom door, he was suddenly thrown back. Harry realized the charm keeping Draco in the bathroom was still up, and he had no idea to take it down.

"You imbeciles! Take your stupid spell down so we can get out of here!" Harry and Theo just stared guiltily at Draco. Comprehension dawned on Draco's face. "You mean I'm still stuck in the bathroom with a murderous troll in the area? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU POTTER!"

Draco threw himself at Harry, shoving him to the floor. Theo dragged Draco off, but Draco freed himself from his grasp and returned to his efforts of strangling Harry. Panicking, Harry drew back his fist and punched Draco in the face.

Draco stared at Harry in shock, holding his hand over his now bleeding nose.

"I think you broke his nose. Wow, Harry, I had no idea you were such a bad ass!" Theo panted.

Having never punched anyone before in his life, Harry was in a state of shock similar to Draco.

Suddenly, the door of the bathroom was ripped off its hinges, a terrible being appearing in the doorway. Apparently, the troll had heard the argument in the bathroom and had come to investigate.

The troll itself was a terrible sight to behold. It was over twelve feet tall with gray, lumpy skin covering its large body that ended in a small, grotesque face. Its arms and legs were as big as tree trunks and it carried a huge wooden club. However, the worst part was not its appearance but its smell. The moment the troll had appeared in the doorway, its deplorable stench had invaded the small space, causing Harry's eyes to water.

With a load roar, the troll swung its club towards the boys, causing them to scatter. The troll swung again and narrowly avoided Draco, who let out a very high-pitched shriek. Draco cowered behind a sink, appearing unable to move in his state of absolute terror.

Harry drew his wand, knowing he had to do something to stop the troll from killing Draco. Unfortunately, Harry couldn't think of any spells that would be useful against a troll. As the troll swung its arm up to deliver the fatal strike to Draco, Harry desperately took a running start and leapt up, grabbing onto the troll's club.

Confused, the troll tried to shake Harry off his club, accidentally dropping Harry onto the troll's shoulders. In his desperate attempt not to fall off the troll, Harry grabbed the sides of the troll's face, causing his wand to be shoved up the troll's nose, which caused the troll to roar in pain. The troll grabbed Harry by his foot and roared in his face. The stench of the troll's breath almost caused Harry to pass out, it was awful!

The troll swung its club at the dangling Harry but missed. Harry spotted Theo supporting a panicking Draco.

"Do something!" Harry called out urgently.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Theo screamed as the troll took another failed shoot at Harry.

"We've been in school for two months now, you must have learned something!" Harry cried desperately.

Theo screwed up his face in concentration. Suddenly his eyes widened. Taking a deep breath, Theo pointed his wand at the troll's club and shouted " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_

The troll's club froze in midair for a few seconds, confusing the troll. Then the club dropped on the troll's heading, knocking it out and causing Harry to tumble to the floor.

"HARRY! Oh, Merlin, please don't be dead. Harry!" Panicking, Theo ran over to check on his friend.

Coughing, Harry sat up. "I'm fine Theo."

"Is it dead?" Draco stared at the troll in trepidation, his face ashen.

"Pretty sure it's just knocked out," Theo replied. "And, by the way, you have got to be the most useless person I have ever met! Just sitting there screaming like a little girl. No—that'd be offensive to girls everywhere. You actually . . ."

Harry stopped listening to Theo's rant, looking for his wand. Surprisingly, Draco didn't defend himself, instead just staring at the troll with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry found his wand sticking out of the troll's nose. Disgusted, Harry pulled it out and wiped it on his robes.

". . . loathsome pile of rotten toadspawn. I can't believe we almost died because of you. We came here to save your sorry ass and then, when the real trouble starts, you just—"

Theo's tirade was interrupted by the arrival of Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell. Professor Quirrell took one look at the troll and leaned heavily against the bathroom wall, looking terrified. Professor McGonagall was looking between the troll and the three students in disbelief. Professor Snape only had eyes for Harry.

Looking into Snape's furious eyes, Harry felt his stomach clench. This was it; Snape was going to expel him for real this time.

"What happened here?" Snape's icy voice barely registered to Harry, who was trying to come to terms with his imminent expulsion.

"It's my fault Professor Snape," Draco quietly stated.

Harry and Theo both turned to stare at Draco in complete shock.

"Explain, Mr. Malfoy," Snape turned his gaze from Harry to his favorite student.

"I was bored and went looking for the troll. I figured I could defeat it and then brag about it later. I was foolish. If Harry and Theo hadn't realized I was missing and came and found me, I would probably be dead." Draco spoke in a regretful and sincere tone, looking properly abashed for his actions.

Harry felt his mouth drop open and Theo, for the first time since Harry met him, was speechless. Why was Draco lying?

"It that what happened, Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott? Did you come here looking for Mr. Malfoy and then fight the troll?" Professor McGonagall joined the conversation, addressing the two shocked boys.

Harry nodded numbly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am severely disappointed in you. This behavior is disgraceful and unfitting for a student of Slytherin and a Malfoy. Fifty points from Slytherin should teach you a lesson. You will also serve a week's detention with me and I will be writing to your parents," Snape scowled at Draco. "Nott, Potter you will escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing to have his nose repaired and then report straight back to your dormitories. Well, what are you waiting for? Move!"

At Snape's harsh command, Harry grabbed the still gaping Theo and rushed out of the bathroom, Draco following close behind.

As Harry walked towards the hospital wing, his jumbled thoughts began to become clearer. He wasn't going to be expelled. This was because Draco had taken the blame for something he didn't do. Draco had lied to _help_ Harry. That didn't make any sense! Harry stopped abruptly, causing Draco to nearly run into him.

"What is your problem, Potter?" Draco snapped at him.

"Why did you do that? Why did you lie?" Harry demanded.

"Well, I suppose we can have this conversation now," Draco looked at Harry intently. "I want to propose a truce."

"What?!" Theo finally regained his ability to speak. "What do you mean a 'truce?'"

"A truce, Nott, is when two warring parties—"

"We know what a truce is," Harry interrupted Draco. "Now explain what you mean by a 'truce' between us. Why would you even want one?"

"In case it escaped your notice, your stupid prank war almost just got us killed," Draco snarled dangerously.

"Our stupid prank war?! You're the one who started this—"

"Theo, shut up. Let's hear him out," Harry interrupted his friend.

Theo glared at Harry, but snapped his mouth shut.

"Thank you, Harry"—Harry started at the use of his first name—"As I was saying, I nearly just died. Although I dislike both of you, for numerous reasons, I like being alive much more than I loathe either of you. So I propose we agree to end this feud before one of us ends up in the ground."

Harry and Theo shared thoughtful looks.

"Ok, say we accept. Let's talk terms. You can't prank us or publically humiliate us or insult us or shun us or in any way purposely make our lives miserable anymore," Theo sent a challenging glare at Draco.

"Obviously," Draco drawled. "And I would expect the same from you. Do we have a deal?"

"Not quite," Harry interrupted. "You also can't bully our Gryffindor friends, Hermione and Neville."

"You want me to be nice to the Mudblood and that idiot?" Draco looked flabbergasted.

"Yes, I do. There will be no more calling Hermione Mudblood or Neville an idiot. The same rules that apply to Theo and I, also apply to Hermione and Neville or no deal." Harry replied stubbornly, Theo nodding in agreement.

Draco glared at them, but seemed to realize they wouldn't back down.

"Fine, I'll tolerate your stupid friends but I will not like it," Draco grudgingly conceded. "Deal?"

"Deal," Harry replied, shaking Draco's hand, Theo following suit.

"Since that matter is settled, I really don't need you to escort me to the hospital wing. I am perfectly capable walking there on my own. I'll see you around Harry, Theo," Draco smiled at them pleasantly before continuing on his way.

"Did that really just happen?" Harry asked Theo.

"Which part? The whole we-almost-just-got-murdered-by-a-troll-but-then-managed-to-defeat-it thing or the we-just-ended-our-feud-with-Draco-and-now-he's-being-weirdly-nice-to-us thing?" Theo replied sarcastically.

Harry let out a breathy laugh, "Our lives are weird, Theo."

"No, you're weird Harry. And you've managed to infect me with your weirdness," Theo answered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"But in all seriousness, Harry, I don't think this is going to work out," Theo stated with certainty. "Draco is still a prat and I doubt that will ever change. So I am going to state right now that this is actually a really, truly and utterly terrible idea. So when it all goes horribly wrong I can say I told you so."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Harry replied.

However, a small part of Harry agreed with Theo. He didn't like Draco and Draco didn't like them. It was highly unlikely their "truce" would work out in the end. On the other hand, the idea of no longer being shunned or pranked by his Slytherin year mates was very appealing to Harry. No matter what happened, Harry was sure he could expect the next few days to be very interesting.

*** **Author's note** : So looks like we're going to be seeing more Draco in chapters to come! But can he really get along with Theo, Harry, Hermione and Neville? It's definitely going to be a challenge, poor Harry is probably going to get a migraine (or several). I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!

 **Next chapter- Quidditch**! best sport ever!


	6. Quidditch

**Chapter 6- Quidditch**

 **Disclaimer:** the awesome world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me

 **Author's note:** Greetings! Sorry this update is really REALLY late, real life got in the way, but I'm back on schedule for the foreseeable future (ie 2-3 weeks between updates). I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

LAST TIME: _However, a small part of Harry agreed with Theo. He didn't like Draco and Draco didn't like them. It was highly unlikely their "truce" would work out in the end. On the other hand, the idea of no longer being shunned or pranked by his Slytherin year mates was very appealing to Harry. No matter what happened, Harry was sure he could expect the next few days to be very interesting._

Harry was having his best week yet at Hogwarts. He had gotten so used to being ignored and pranked by his year mates in Slytherin, he had almost forgotten how annoying it really was. Much to Harry and Theo's surprise, Draco had kept good on his word and following the Halloween incident, they were accepted by the rest of their Slytherin year mates.

It was not as if Harry and Theo had suddenly become best friends with the rest of the first year Slytherins. They still spent most of their time with the Quidditch team or Neville and Hermione. However, they did find themselves occasionally eating meals or walking to class with their fellow Slytherin first years. Because of this Harry began to get to know what his year mates were really like.

Blaise Zabini was a sort of haughty loner. He was quiet but quite intelligent and struck Harry as rather vain. Apparently, he had a famously beautiful witch for a mother who had been married seven times and all her husbands had mysteriously died not long into the marriage. Crabbe and Goyle, whose first names were Vincent and Gregory, seemed to exist solely to do Draco's bidding. They didn't talk much and seemed to spent a lot of time laughing stupidly at whoever Draco was insulting (which Draco seemed to spend a lot of his time doing). Pansy was the leader of the Slytherin girls and had apparently known Draco since they were small children. She also had an uncanny knack for always knowing what was going on in the school. Daphne seemed the closest to Pansy, always sharing in the gossip and giggling loudly while twirling her blonde hair with her fingers. Tracey was quieter and rather studious. Millicent was blunt like her sister, but lacked Mag's friendliness. Instead, she was loud, often rude and seemed to enjoy making other people uncomfortable.

The person whom Harry was learning the most about, not that he liked it that way, was Draco Malfoy. Draco was every bit as rude, judgmental and hostile as Harry had originally pegged him to be. However, he could also be very courteous when he wanted to be and, to Theo's horror, appeared to be very intelligent. He was doing very well in all his classes, certainly better than Harry was, and the only person whom Harry knew that regularly got better grades than him was Hermione. Draco came from a rich and well respected pureblood family and, according to Draco, his father had quite the pull at the Ministry. Draco was very fond of bringing up his father's connections and was very prone to saying things like "my father has known the Minister for years . . ." or "my father told me . . ." or "my father is a school governor and . . ." and similar such phrases. It was so bad that Harry and Theo had gotten into the habit of placing a morning bet on how many times Draco would say "my father" that day. Theo was very proud to have won the last three days' worth of bets, winning yesterday's with a bet of nineteen, only two shy of the actual number.

So far, Draco had simply ignored Hermione and Neville whenever Gryffindors and Slytherins had class together so his promise to not bully them had not truly been tested. That was about to change.

It was the Friday evening before Harry's first Quidditch match and he, Theo, Neville and Hermione were at their usual table in the back corner of the library. Hermione was helping Theo with his Transfiguration homework while Harry and Neville were trying to start their Potions assignment. They had made little progress, although the fact that Harry couldn't stop thinking about the Quidditch game the next day probably wasn't helping.

"So if we want the potion to turn a light pink color we add . . . um, three drops of mermaid tears? No, I don't think that's right either. Harry, I'm totally stuck, do you have any idea what we are supposed to do to get the ideal pink color?" Neville looked at Harry hopefully.

"What?" Harry stopped visualizing himself practicing flying maneuvers and looked sheepishly at Neville. "Sorry, Neville, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about my first Quidditch game tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that! It's exciting isn't it? Are you nervous, Harry? Because, you shouldn't be, I'm sure you'll do great!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah, chill out Harry. Everyone on the Quidditch teams says you've been great at all the practices. You should be fine for the game tomorrow. I'm just excited to be able to should 'that's my best mate!' when you win us the game. I was thinking of wearing a t-shirt that says Harry Potter Rocks my Socks Off under my robes and dramatically tearing them off when you win. But maybe that'd be a bit much . . ." Theo trailed off happily, his Transfiguration homework now abandoned.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I honestly don't understand why everyone is so obsessed with Quidditch. I mean, it's just a game isn't it?" Hermione mused, ignoring the incredulous looks she received from the boys. "Not that I don't support you Harry, I do. Though you will be playing Gryffindor . . . Now let's get back to our homework, the library closes in two hours."

"So this is your study group then, Harry?"

Harry was distracted from trying to explain the appeal of Quidditch to Hermione by the abrupt arrival of Draco. The blond Slytherin calmly took the open seat between Harry and Theo and began to remove his own homework assignments. Everyone stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Neville blurted out, looking very confused.

Harry and Theo had told Hermione and Neville about their truce with Draco. Hermione had thought it was wonderful that Harry and Theo would no longer be involved in any pranks wars or other such nonsense. Neville was just glad that Draco would no longer be purposely mean to them. However, Draco had not directly interacted with either Gryffindor since the truce.

"Joining your study group, obviously," Draco sneered at him.

"It's not a study group, it's a group of friends who are studying together. As in, we are hanging out with people we happen to _like_. Which, last time I checked, did not include you so you're welcome to leave now," Theo glared suspiciously at Draco.

"There is no need to be rude Theo; I'm not here to antagonize you. The girls were busy with girly things tonight and Crabbe and Goyle hardly count as study partners. I thought, seeing as we are 'getting along' now, we might study together," Draco coolly stated.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," Hermione said, earning her several surprised looks. "As long as you can behave yourself, I feel that the more people learning together the better."

Draco was looking at Hermione in clear dislike and when he opened his mouth, Harry was sure he was going to make a scathing comment. Instead, he simply replied, "As Granger said, the more the merrier. Let's start with Transfiguration, shall we?"

What proceeded was the most awkward study session Harry had ever experienced in his life. On one hand, between Hermione and Draco they finished their Transfiguration homework in record time. On the other hand, in between the discussion of their homework were some of the most painful silences Harry had ever witnessed. Theo, who still thought Draco was an arrogant prat, kept interrupting Draco whenever he got the chance. Draco was very knowledgeable, but shared his information with them as if they were all extremely dim five year olds, which Harry found insulting. Harry did get a kick out of the irritated and insulted look on Draco's face whenever Hermione said something intelligent, which was often. Neville kept sending Draco nervous glances, as if he expected him to start yelling at them. Harry just sat back and tried to concentrate on his work.

After Transfiguration, they breezed through Potions, which was apparently Draco's best subject. They had moved on to Charms when Neville let out a distressed wail.

"What is it Neville?" Hermione asked.

"My Charms homework, I had it in my bag, already almost finished, I just needed you to check it. B-But it's not in here anymore!" Neville exclaimed, clearly upset.

Draco snorted, "I don't see how it's really a loss, it's not like your homework was quality w—"

Harry cut off Draco's rude remark by stomping on his foot. The blond Slytherin gave him an affronted look.

"When was the last time you had it?" Hermione asked patiently.

"Well, I put it in my bag this morning. Then we had Potions—oh! I think it might have been stuck to the back of my Potions assignment we turned in this morning. But that means Snape has it . . ." Neville trailed off, looking horrified.

"Then go ask him for it, he'll probably be in the staffroom. Maybe he found it and handed it to Flitwick or McGonagall. Although, given how Professor Snape treats you in class, he probably wouldn't go out of his way to help you," Theo gave Neville a sympathetic pat.

"I'll go get it," Harry offered quickly. "I could use a break from the library anyways." And a break from Draco, Harry continued mentally as he walked away.

When Harry arrived at the staffroom, he found the door open. Cautiously, Harry entered the staffroom.

"Erm, Professor Snape? It's Harry Potter, I was wondering if you found Neville Longbottom's Ch—"

Harry stopped talking abruptly as a horrible scene met his eyes. Professor Snape's robe was open, revealing his bloody, mangled leg. Filch was handing the Potions Professor bandages. Neither adult had noticed Harry yet.

"Horrible thing," Snape was saying. "How are you supposed to watch all three heads at once?"

Horrorstruck, Harry tried to back out quietly but Snape looked up and locked eyes with him.

"POTTER! What the—How dare you! Get out! GET OUT!" Snape snarled at him, his black eyes burning with rage.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He turned on his heel and practically ran back to the library.

Upon arriving, he realized he had forgotten to get Neville's homework. But he doubted Snape would have given it to him, he had clearly been in a foul mood.

"What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nah, that's not Harry's I've seen a ghost face. I mean, the Bloody Baron freaking loves Harry, sort of stalks him, actually. Which is pretty cool if you ask—"

"It's Snape," Harry interrupted Theo's off topic chatter. "I saw him in the staff room and his leg was all mangled and I heard him talking about something with three heads . . ." Harry trailed off, exchanging significant looks with Theo, Hermione and Neville.

"But you don't think Professor Snape tried to get past the three-headed dog, do you?" Neville looked terrified at the mere thought of such an action.

"Well, we know its guarding something, maybe Snape is trying to steal it—"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione interrupted Harry. "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He wouldn't try to steal something Professor Dumbledore is protecting!"

"What the hell are you all going on about?" Draco snapped, looking extremely pissed off at being left out of the conversation.

"Remember that time you set us up to be caught by Filch?" Theo paused to glare dramatically at Draco. "Well, we ran away and ended up in the forbidden corridor where we found a giant three-headed dog guarding a trap door, a lovely experience let me assure you. Then Harry remembered about a super-secret package Hagrid took from Gringotts, which was later robbed, and we think that's what the dog is guarding. And now we know Snape tried to get past the dog, he has been limping since Halloween . . . maybe he used the troll as a diversion! That's it, it makes total sense!"

"It makes no sense! Granger is right," Draco paused as if he had just uttered a filthy word, "Professor Snape wouldn't try to steal from Hogwarts. Just because he doesn't give Harry the proper Boy-Who-Lived celebrity treatment doesn't mean you can turn him into some kind of villain!"

"You're just sticking up for him because you're his favorite student!" Theo retorted.

"Harry's theory does make sense," Neville tentatively chimed in.

"No it doesn't. Professor Snape probably realized someone was using the troll as a diversion and went to head them off, that's how he got injured," Draco declared.

"Then why was Professor Snape so angry when I saw his leg?" Harry questioned Draco.

"Well, he was in a compromising position and he hates you so I think his reaction is perfectly justifiable," Draco replied haughtily.

"But why would Professor Snape hate Harry? Harry's one of his Slytherins," Hermione looked confused.

"It's probably because Professor Snape hated Harry's father," Draco said.

"What?" Harry was sidetracked at this unexpected piece of information.

"I heard my father"—here Theo mouthed the number thirteen at Harry—"talking with Professor Snape one summer. Apparently they were in the same year at Hogwarts and they loathed each other." Draco explained in a condescending tone.

"But that has nothing to do with Harry! Taking out an old school grudge on an innocent child, it's very unprofessional!" Hermione looked scandalized on Harry's behalf.

Draco's face reddened and he opened his mouth, likely to yell at Hermione for daring to insult his favorite Professor when they were interrupted by Madam Pince.

"Keep your voices down, this is a library, not a common pub!" she scolded them furiously. "It's almost closing time so you might as well leave. Go on then, off with you!"

Harry and Theo bid Hermione and Neville a reluctant goodnight as they headed off towards their common room. Draco followed a bit behind, grumbling what were undoubtedly insults under his breath. When they arrived at the common room, Draco stalked off to go sit with Pansy while Marcus marched over to go over last minute Quidditch strategy with Harry. All thoughts of Snape left Harry's head as he was once again focused on the impending Quidditch game.

Harry woke up early the next morning, after having barley slept at all the night before. His stomach was rolling with nerves. Feeling restless, he rolled out of bed and decided to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Theo followed him over to the Slytherin table, where the rest of the Quidditch team and Belinda were already eating. Harry sat down next to Terence. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry.

"Are you all right Harry?" Theo inquired around a mouthful of bacon. "You look really pale this morning. It's not a good look for you, you know."

"I'm just nervous, I guess," Harry replied.

"No need to be nervous Harry. You're going to do great!" Terence assured him.

"You better, this team needs you in top performance," Marcus growled. "Now you'd better eat a hardy breakfast. I'll not have my Seeker passing out on the field," Marcus showed a stack of pancakes and a plate of sausages towards Harry and glared meaningfully at him.

Sighing in defeat, Harry grabbed some sausages.

The rest of breakfast passed too quickly for Harry's liking. He tried to eat something, mostly because Marcus kept glaring at him, but his stomach was still in knots. He didn't want to let his teammates down. No one else seemed to share his nervousness. The rest of the team was laughing and joking. Miles and Adrian, the other new additions to the team that year, were listening attentively while Mags regaled them with tales from their winning season the previous year. Marcus, Terence and Dexter were quietly discussing strategy while Belinda and Theo were placing bets on which Gryffindor players would be knocked off their brooms during the game.

"Harry?" A tentative voice spoke behind Harry.

Turning around, Harry found Hermione and Neville decked out in red and gold. Neville was eyeing the Slytherin table nervously.

"We wanted to wish you good luck for your first game," Hermione said. "Obviously we will be rooting for Gryffindor, but we still hope you do well."

"Thanks Hermione, Neville," Harry replied.

"What are you doing over here?" Belinda had spotted Hermione and Neville, glaring at them suspiciously.

The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team had also noticed the presence of the two young Gryffindors and were staring at them with expressions ranging from mild confusion to mistrust and anger.

"Um, w-we were . . . I mean, it-t-t's not . . . H-Harry. . ." Neville tried to explain but was so nervous he couldn't get the right words out.

"Hermione and Neville came over here to wish me luck for my first game. They're my friends," Harry explained.

"You're friends with Gryffindors?" Miles looked shocked, as if the mere idea was ludicrous.

"Yes I am. I don't see why it would be a problem. I refuse to limit my choice of friends because of what House people are in, that's just stupid. And I don't care what you think, Hermione and Neville are two of the best people I know and I'm proud to be their friends, I don't care if they're Gryffindors," Harry stated firmly. He hadn't meant to speak so loudly but everyone was looking at him like he was mad so he got defensive. Harry felt Theo tense beside him.

Surprisingly, Terence came to Harry's defense. "Yes, I remember you telling me about your Gryffindor friends. It was very brave of you two to come over here and wish Harry luck. Although, it shouldn't be surprising considering your House. It's nice to meet you, I'm Terence" Terence smiled and offered Hermione, and then Neville, a hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Terence. Harry's told us a lot about you," Hermione replied warmly.

"Not sharing Quidditch secrets with them are you, Harry?" Marcus said loudly, causing Neville to flinch and Hermione to give him an offended look.

"Honestly, Marcus! Harry's not an idiot, he wouldn't do that. And would you calm down, you're scaring them!" Mags scolded Marcus, sending Neville a sympathetic look.

"It's not that shocking, I suppose," Miles mused. "Harry's always been a bit of an oddity, so . . ."

"Well, as long as Harry catches the Snitch, I don't care who his friends are. He could become best friends with Filch and I wouldn't give a damn as long as we win," Adrian said decisively, ending the debate.

"Well, we'd better go and get seats so good luck Harry! See you later Theo," Neville waved goodbye and quickly walked away, Hermione following him after giving Harry a good luck hug.

"You really can't go a day without causing some kind of controversy, can you Harry?" Theo teased Harry.

"I can go a day! Now a week, I don't know if I've ever done that . . ." Harry trailed off, pretending to be lost in thought. However, a large part of Harry was relieved. He had been worried, based on behavior he observed from Draco, that his teammates might give him trouble for being friends with Gryffindors. The whole situation had gone a lot better than Harry had expected.

The Slytherin Quidditch team quickly finished the last bits of their food and got up to head to the changing rooms. Theo and Belinda wished them luck and left to head towards the stands.

The team changed into their emerald green Quidditch robes, Gryffindor would be playing in scarlet red. The team gathered around Marcus.

"Now listen up, everyone," Marcus stated seriously. "This is our first game so we need to remind these people that we are the top team at this school. We've won the Quidditch Cup the past three years and we will NOT break that streak now. People might think we're weak, because we've got new blood this year"—here Marcus paused to glance at Harry, Adrian and Miles—" but we will show them that we are stronger than ever! We are Slytherins and we take crap from no one. SLYTHERIN FOR THE WIN!"

"SLYTHERIN FOR THE WIN!" the rest of the team bellowed back at Marcus.

Grinning and feeling wound up from Marcus's speech, Harry followed the rest of the team out onto the field, broomstick in hand.

The stands were packed, everyone decked out in green and silver or red and gold. Harry noticed with some surprise and disappointment that most of the school seemed to be supporting Gryffindor. At the center of the pitch, stood Madam Hooch and the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Now I want a nice, clean game from all of you," Madam Hooch instructed. Harry thought she glanced meaningfully at Marcus when she said this. "Captains shake hands."

The Gryffindor Captain, a fifth year named Oliver Wood, stepped up to shake hands with Marcus. Both captains were eyeing each other with clear dislike. Harry thought it looked like they were trying to crush each other's hands, there was definitely no love lost between them.

Terence nudged Harry and pointed to one of the boys on the Gryffindor team. "That's Cormac McLaggen, Gryffindor's Seeker. He's not really built like a Seeker, but I've hear he's a good flier and that he has a bit of a temper so watch out for him," Terence whispered.

Harry made eye contact with McLaggen who puffed out his chest and sneered at him. Harry glared coldly at him in return.

"Mount your brooms please," Madam Hooch instructed. "On my whistle the game begins."

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players from both teams took off. Harry watched as Miles flew to guard the Slytherin hoops. The Gryffindor captain went to guard the Gryffindor side. Harry flew straight up so he could have a view of the whole field. Glancing towards the Slytherin stands, he spotted Belinda and Theo sitting with Hagrid. Theo had a large sign that said HARRY POTTER ROCKS MY SOCKS OFF in bright green lettering. A few seats over Harry spotted the rest of his Slytherin year mates, who he was surprised to see also had a sign, saying POTTER FOR PRESIDENT, complete with a moving illustration of a snake. Harry felt his heart swell—he could do this!

"The Quaffle is taken by Chaser Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—she's an excellent player and very good looking as I've always said—"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor, just trying to keep things interesting."

Harry looked over to the commentator's box to see a dark skinned Gryffindor third year being closely watched by Professor McGonagall. Harry thought it was strange a Gryffindor was giving the commentary. Why hadn't they chosen someone more neutral, like a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff?

"Johnson is off, pelting down the field. She passes to Chaser Alicia Spinet, a nice find by Wood, only a reserve last year. She passes to Johnson but—oh,no!—intercepted by Slytherin Chaser Terence Higgs. He's off with the Quaffle. I heard Higgs was going to play Seeker but then Flint got Harry Potter for the position instead. It doesn't seem right, for a first year to be on the team. I have to wonder if the Slytherin team was hoping that his celebrity status would help—"

"Jordan! Please keep your commentary relevant to the game!" McGonagall interrupted the younger Gryffindor.

Loud laughter echoed from behind Harry. Turning, Harry found Cormac McLaggen leering at him.

"I bet you're feeling pretty silly now, Potter! Just because you've got a stupid scar on your forehead doesn't mean you can play Quidditch. But I wouldn't want to make a first year cry so—"

McLaggen was cut off as he was forced to roll out of the way of an incoming Bludger, curtsey of Dexter.

"Don't listen to him, Harry. He'll be eating his words when you catch the Snitch right out from under his nose!" Dexter reassured Harry.

Harry gave Dexter a grateful nod and soared off to try to find the Snitch. He would show everyone that he deserved to be on the team!

"—Flint with the Quaffle now, approaching the Gryffindor goal posts. He's going to try to score—block him, Oliver!—oh, no and the first goal goes to Slytherin . . ."

Loud cheers rose up from the Slytherin end of the pitch while the Gryffindor supporters moaned. Grinning, Harry did a few loops around the pitch to celebrate, still keeping his eye out for the Snitch.

"Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle now, Chaser Katie Bell passes to Alicia Spinnet. She's really speeding along up there and—oh, come on!—she loses the Quaffle to avoid a Bludger sent her way by Slytherin Beater Magnolia Bullstrode. Now it's Slytherin Chaser Adrian Pucey with the Quaffle. And –YES!—he drops it after superb hit from Gryffindor beater, Fred or George Weasley can't tell which but I hope it hurt him—"

"Jordan!"

"—Sorry Professor . . . anyways, Gryffindor back in possession, Angelina Johnson heading straight towards the Slytherin ends towards their Keeper. She shoots and . . . she scores! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

This time it the Slytherins turn to moan while the Gryffindors cheered wildly. Harry quickly flew towards Adrian, concerned for his teammate.

"Are you alright, Adrian?" Harry asked.

Adrian had one arm wrapped around his middle and looked a little green. However, he met Harry's eyes and gave him a grim nod. "Takes more than a stupid Bludger to take me down," Adrian growled, before speeding off towards the other Chasers.

". . . Quaffle passed nicely to Angelina Johnson, she's moving in towards the goals. Let's see another score for Gryffindor—but it's blocked by Keeper Bletchley. Oh, well but wait—is that the Snitch?"

Turning, Harry saw the tiny golden ball hovering close to the Gryffindor goal posts, at the other end of the field from Harry! Swearing, Harry turned and pelted towards the Snitch but McLaggen was far closer, Harry wasn't going to make it in time. He had let himself get distracted worrying about Adrian and now they were going to lose—

WHAM!

Marcus had purposefully pulled up right in front of the Gryffindor Seeker, forcing McLaggen to veer sharply away from the Snitch to avoid a collision with Marcus. Harry caught Marcus's eye, who gave him a nod and an expectant look that clearly told Harry he needed to get himself together. Harry looked around but the Snitch had disappeared again.

Meanwhile, McLaggen was swearing angrily at Marcus. He wasn't the only one who was upset, the Gryffindor fans were booing and the rest of the Gryffindor team was shouting angrily at the Slytherin players. Lee Jordan was also particularly irate.

"So after that foul, dirty and totally evil bit of cheating—"

"Jordan!"

"Slytherin Captain nearly murders the Gryffindor Seeker, with obvious ill intent—"

" _Jordan this is your last warning!_ "

"FINE! Chaser Flint runs into Seeker Cormac McLaggen, which could happen to anyone. Anyways, Madam Hooch awards Gryffindor a penalty shot, taken by Chaser Bell. She shoots and – YES!—she scores! That's Gryffindor 20 to Slytherin 10. Take that you slimy—"

"JORDAN IF YOU CANNOT CONTROL YOURSELF I WILL REMOVE YOU FROM THE FIELD!"

"Sorry Professor. Anyways, Slytherin has the Quaffle again . . ."

But Harry didn't hear the rest of Jordan's commentary because his broom had suddenly lurched sideways, nearly throwing him off. Harry had to grab onto the handle with both hands as his broom lurched again, this time almost tipping Harry off the back end of his broomstick. Confused and beginning to panic, Harry tried to fly towards the Slytherin goal posts for help but found he couldn't even turn his broomstick. The Nimbus was completely out of his control!

Lee Jordan was still commenting on the match, no one had noticed that Harry's broom was misbehaving.

"Higgs passes to Pucey, he's approaching the goal posts now . . . and nice save by Gryffindor Keeper! Wood throws a nice pass to Spinnet, she's really zooming up there and, wait—what the hell is Potter doing up there? Looks like he's lost control of his broomstick. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why first years should not be allowed on the House team . . ."

Now everyone's eyes were on Harry. The other Slytherin players had flown over to see what was going on. Miles had left the goal posts unprotected and the Gryffindor Chasers were taking free shots through the hoops.

Harry's entire focus was now on clinging for dear life to his bucking broomstick. He caught snatches of his concerned teammates conversations.

" . . . looks like dark magic, don't know who could have . . ." Adrian mused.

" We have to do something . . . why hasn't Hooch called a timeout?" Terence fretted.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME POTTER!" Marcus roared.

"Don't worry Harry we'll catch you!" Mags tried to comfort Harry as she and Dexter circled below Harry.

Suddenly Harry's broom gave one last lurch forward and became still. Leaning forward from the last lurch, Harry began to descend into a steep dive. Upon realizing his broom was back in his control, Harry opened his mouth to take a deep breath. Suddenly something flew into his mouth and Harry started to choke. He pulled out of the dive and tumbled to the ground, bringing his hands up was he spat something into his hands. Looking down, Harry found himself holding a saliva covered Snitch—he had caught the Snitch!

"Merlin's beard, Harry's got the Snitch! We WIN!" Miles dropped down next to Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace.

The game ended in complete confusion. Harry missed most of it as he found himself in the middle of a pack of relieved and happy Slytherin Quidditch players. He vaguely heard cheering coming from the Slytherin stands and disappointed groans from the Gryffindor supporters.

"But he didn't even catch it—he swallowed it! That's not, I mean, we need a do-over! This can't—"

Professor McGonagall finally grabbed the voice amplifier from Jordan and announced, in a very subdued tone, that Slytherin had won the match, 160 to 60.

After changing back into his school robes, Harry bid a quick goodbye to his beaming teammates before heading over to Hagrid's, where he had promised to meet Theo, Hermione and Neville after the game. However, Harry had only made it a few feet from the locker rooms when he was ambushed by a mostly unwelcome presence.

"Hey Harry! Where are you going? Perhaps you are spending too much time with those _Gryffindor_ friends of yours because you seem to have forgotten that our common room is in the opposite direction," Draco drawled as he caught up with Harry.

"Actually I didn't forget, I just wasn't heading there right now," Harry pointed out.

"But there's a celebration— in your honor. People are going to be fawning all over you and you're going to skip it?" Draco stared at Harry, aghast.

"Yep. I promised I'd meet Theo, Hermione and Neville at Hagrid's after the game. Besides, getting fawned over by a bunch of people I don't know isn't my thing. I'd rather just have a quiet celebration with a few close friends," Harry explained, hoping Draco would leave him alone and return to the common room.

His luck was never that good.

"I don't get you Harry. How did you end up in Slytherin?" Draco asked, still following him.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask the Sorting Hat?" Harry replied.

"Whatever, I suppose it doesn't really matter. We're stuck with each other now."

"Actually, you could stop following me and go the party you seem so excited about," Harry suggested hopefully.

"I think I'll stick around and see how the other half lives," Draco smirked.

Harry sighed.

They came up to Hagrid's cabin.

"He lives here?" Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust at the small cabin.

"If you're just going to insult my friends, you're not coming," Harry glared at the blond boy.

"Please Harry. Unlike some people, I actually know how to be a proper Slytherin. I am capable of subtly and hiding my true feelings instead of blundering about like an open book," Draco condescendingly explained. Then he plastered a pleasant expression on his face and gestured for Harry to lead to the way into Hagrid's house.

Harry sighed again; Theo was going to kill him.

"What in the name of Merlin's unwashed socks is _he_ doing here?" Theo stared accusingly at Harry.

"He invited himself. And we are all supposed to try and be friendly towards each other," Harry shrugged a bit guiltily.

"But I though' yeh didn' like the Malfoy kid?" Hagrid stared at Draco suspiciously.

"It's true we have a lot of differences. However, we decided that since we are going to be together for the next seven years we should try and get along," Draco explained politely.

"Oh, that's good of yeh, I guess," Hagrid replied a bit hesitantly.

"Well, never mind about that. Harry there's something we need to tell you," Hermione interrupted, helping release some of the tension that Draco's presence had brought.

"We were so worried, Harry. When your broom started bucking and I th-thought you were going to d-die! And then Hermione was looking to see who did it, she had these Muggle things called biknockulors, no benonulars or bi—"

"It was Professor Snape," Hermione interrupted Neville's rambling.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, to jinx a broom like that you need to maintain eye contact. I've read all about it. And I saw Professor Snape and he was staring at you while muttering and he wasn't blinking. He was the one who jinxed your broom!" Hermione declared.

"Now Hermione, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. Why would he curse Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid said kindly.

"I can't believe you're still on this whole turning Professor Snape into a villain thing. You don't actually have any proof—"

"Actually we do," Hermione interrupted Draco. "As soon as I broke Professor Snape's eye contact with Harry, Harry got control of his broom back."

"What do you mean, how did you do that?" Harry asked.

Hermione's face turned pink.

"It was brilliant! Hermione knew she had to distract him so she used this really clever spell to catch Snape's robe on fire!" Neville beamed while Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red.

"You caught a teacher on fire?! Hermione Granger you are totally and eternally my hero, that is hilarious!" Theo burst into laughter, Harry and Neville joining in.

Hermione continued to blush guilty while Hagrid looked torn between disapproval and amusement. Draco just looked pissed and perhaps a bit wary of Hermione.

"Now I know yeh mean well Hermione, but yeh can' be settin' yer professors on fire. I'm sure Professor Snape was tryin' ter help Harry and that's what yeh saw. Professor Snape got no reason ter hurt Harry," Hagrid explained to Hermione gently.

"But what if he figured out we were onto him? Maybe he was trying to shut Harry up so we wouldn't tell anyone that we know his plan. He just went after Harry first because Quidditch gave him a golden opportunity but anyone one of us could be next. . ." Theo trailed off darkly.

"What yeh talkin' 'bout?" Hagrid asked.

"These paranoid idiots think that Professor Snape is trying to steal whatever the Cerberus is guarding in the forbidden third floor corridor," Draco explained condescendingly.

"How do yeh know 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid inquired.

"Fluffy?! What kind of crazy person names a giant, three headed, razor sharp toothed, vicious man-eating monster Fluffy?!" Theo exclaimed.

"That would be me," Hagrid replied dryly.

"What?!" Neville squeaked, so startled he knocked his mug to the floor, shattering it.

"Fluffy's mine, got him off a Greek bloke I met in the pub. An' Fluffy isn' a people eater," Hagrid gave Theo a reproving glance. "He can jus' get a bit worked up sometimes, that's all. Sides, Fluffy's job is ter guard the—erm, thing that needs guardin'— so he's supposed ter be frightenin'. Makes me proud, he's such a good boy."

"Well, I'm very happy that you have such a wonderfully dangerous monster as a pet Hagrid, but that doesn't change the fact that my Head of House is trying to rob the school, just tried to kill my best mate and could be plotting my own horrific murder this very moment!" Theo exclaimed.

"Now that's enough from all of yeh. Professor Snape did not try to kill Harry and he is not tryin' ter steal anthin'!" Hagrid said hotly. "All of yeh listen to me. Yer meddlin' in things that ought not ter be meddled in. Yeh forget Fluffy and what he's gaurdin', that's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel—"

"So this Nicolas Flamel person is involved is he?!" Harry smirked as Hagrid glowered at him.

"I cannot believe I am missing the victory party for this," Draco whined.

"By all means, please leave," Hermione sniffed. "The rest of us are trying to deal with a serious issue concerning student safety—"

"You just can't give it a rest can you. You're all such—"

As Harry watched the argument between Draco and his friends escalate, he felt Hagrid lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Lemme have a quick word with yeh Harry," Hagrid said with an unusual seriousness, gesturing away from the others.

Harry followed Hagrid to the opposite corner of the hut, where he joined Hagrid on the bed.

"Listen Hagrid, I know you want us to drop this but I—"

"I don't want ter talk 'bout Fluffy, this is 'bout Malfoy," Hagrid interrupted Harry.

"Draco? What about him?"

"Yeh need ter be careful," Hagrid said gravely. "The Malfoys are not good people and I don't wan' ter see any of yeh getting' hurt."

Harry blinked, having not expected the subject of the conversation. Studying Hagrid's face Harry realized the large man was more serious than Harry had ever seen him. Glancing over at the table where Draco was still arguing with his friends, Harry was surprised by the small flare of resentment Harry felt towards Hagrid. Sure, Draco was spoiled, rude, judgmental, and often insulting but he wasn't _dangerous_. Even when Draco had been trying to make Harry's life miserable he had never actually hurt Harry, not like Dudley and his gang had. Draco had been insulting, mean and even tried to get Harry expelled but he had never tried to physically harm Harry, not like the Professor Hagrid was so vehemently protecting. As Harry watched his friends and Draco sitting around the table, Harry suddenly came to a startling realization that quickly hardened into resolve. He turned back to Hagrid.

"I appreciate your concern Hagrid, but I'm not going to stop hanging out with Draco," Harry stated bluntly, causing Hagrid to look rather shocked. "I understand that he's not a nice or pleasant person all the time . . . but sometimes he can be. And I know that his family isn't great and they are probably dangerous but Draco isn't dangerous, or he's not dangerous _yet._ I think I can help him, Hagrid, and that I want to try and help him."

"What yeh mean?" Hagrid looked confused.

"You met Dudley and he's horrible. But I don't think he was born that way, I mean my Aunt and Uncle spoiled him rotten and never told him no or taught him to be nice and I think that Draco's parents are like that too. Its just . . . everyone here thinks they know me or expect things from me because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived or a Potter or a Slytherin and I don't think that's fair. So I don't want to judge Draco because of his family and I think part of that is giving him a chance to grow up and become less of a prat. I want to believe people can change Hagrid, and if Draco Malfoy can learn to not be a prejudiced prat then there probably is hope for just about everyone else."

Harry was actually slightly out of breath after his tirade, but he felt good. He meant what he said, he really did want to give Draco Malfoy a chance. After Hagrid's silence stretched out for over a minute, Harry nervously looked up, hoping Hagrid wouldn't be angry with him. Harry got one brief glimpse of Hagrid's smile and watery eyes before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Yer such a good person Harry. Dunno if I got as much faith as yeh, but yeh tryin' ter do the right thing an' I can see that," Hagrid said gruffly. "Yer parents would be proud o' yeh."

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry mumbled, sighing in relief as he was released from Hagrid's suffocating embrace. "I hope you're right."

Regardless, Harry had made up his mind. He was going to try and see if he could help Draco become a better person, or at least stop being a bully. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

*** **Author's note** : What could go wrong indeed? Truthfully, I really like the idea of Draco Malfoy's character and how he can change. In canon he's a spoiled, cowardly bully in the first book but he is also only eleven and people change a lot as grow up and I'm really excited to explore how being exposed to Harry (and Theo, Hermione, Neville and Harry's other non-pureblood non-Slytherin friends) is going to affect him. I have BIG plans for Draco (laughing evilly). But change is slow so don't expect it to happen immediately or for him to not fall back into bad habits on occasion.

 **Next chapter- the Mirror of Erised!** Christmas is coming! Also we'll learn more about Theo's family and home life.


End file.
